A Sunless Day
by izziebella913
Summary: The entire book of Twilight written in Alice's Point of View
1. Chapter 1

So, this has been on for a while, but i'm still looking for reviews. also, i'm looking to give actual titles to every chapter so if any one has ANY ideas for any of the chapters please let me know!!!!!

I own none of these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

A Sunless Day

By Izziebella

Chapter 1

The storm clouds were breaking, the air brushed gently through the tree tops, and the road slightly glistened under the rushing tires. I stared out the window into the green abyss, watching as the mold covered trees flash by. As we approached the more populated parts of Forks, Edward unwillingly slowed the car into a speed slightly above the speed limit. The emptiness of the winding roads never ceased to amuse me, especially when driving with Emmett or Edward.

Like most other days we followed the human routine as much as possible, creating an extremely dull schedule for all of us. As we turned into the Forks High School parking lot I felt Jasper's arm tighten slightly around my shoulder. I stared at him for a moment but his eyes never met mine. Outside the car he took my hand in his as we walked towards the building. Something was off about him, both in how he looked and how he acted, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. When we reached the first building, he paused, bent down and kissed my cheek gently, before turning and heading towards a far building.

"He just needs a break Alice," Edward's reassuring voice came in softly, yet clearly behind me, "He hasn't had a hunt in a couple weeks."

Of course! I slowly relaxed my tense stance. I must have been too preoccupied recently to have noticed. It had been a while since any of us had hunted, but it was especially hard for Jasper to last that long. Rosalie turned off into her French class room; while Emmett, Edward, and I proceeded to Calc. Sitting down in my seat I gently closed my eyes and placed my head in my hands. Trying to concentrate over the racket of classmates I focused mainly on Jasper's exact plans for the day.

_Jasper, attending the rest of his classes, on time for every one, returns home with us, and continues with the daily, seemingly aimless, tasks at home. _

I can't help but worry about him, but nothing has changed for his plans at least for today. Tomorrow maybe he will be able to take a trip with Emmett or Rose. This train of thought slowly drifted as I felt Emmett's elbow hit my arm. Looking up, I saw Mr. Varner heading towards us with his grade book in hand. I quickly opened my binder to last night's homework and sat back for another long first period.

The next few periods were not as tedious as first, but long enough for me to be looking forward to free time. Jasper would already be sitting in the cafeteria, so I quickly rushed through the lunch line picking up random items as I went. His face was different than I expected it to be, more concentrated and tense than worried. For the life of me, I couldn't understand why his thirst, after only a week or two, was driving him to such an extreme.

I froze, suddenly sensing it, an indescribable scent wafted through the air in my direction. It wasn't a shocking sense; in fact, from where I stood it was very slight, just different than the everyday smells in the cafeteria. This didn't seem to bother anyone else at the table, but apparently the new smell was not helping Jasper's self control. Sitting down at the table I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. _Edward!_ I made my thoughts as loud as possible. Edward turned his head. _I can't see anything happening, but is he thinking about anything risky? Should I do something?_

His slight shake of his head was barely noticeable, yet it offered me extensive relief. My hand slowly slid down the side of Jasper's arm, landing in his hand. He held mine tight in his, finally meeting my glance. The dark emptiness of his eyes made me uneasy. Looking around the table, the rest of my siblings seemed equally preoccupied. Rosalie and Emmett sat, avoiding eye contact with everyone, beside each other, hand in hand. Edward sat motionless across the table staring blankly at the table top.

_What's wrong?_ I tried getting his attention, but he wouldn't move. _Edward!_ Still no change. I closed my eyes gently, focusing solely on Edward's future.

_A glare reflects off the side of the racing, silver Volvo, the scenery flashing by in a blur of unfamiliar settings. His speed exceeds any local limit and the look on his face is utter hatred._

I looked up sharply, just to turn my head back away from Edward's blank eyes. _Edward, you tell me what happened! Don't do anything irresponsible now! What changed?_ I couldn't help but imagine that whatever was happening to Jasper had an effect on Edward too, what else would cause Edward's reaction?

He kept his eyes locked on the table. In frustration, I stood up, taking my tray from the table and crossing to the garbage. As I turned around I half expected Jasper's expression more confused now than ever because of my reaction, but I'd rather not deal with that now. Instead, I hurried towards the back door, avoiding any eye contact, at my fastest human pace.

Once outside of the cafeteria I stopped to take a breath. I hardly ever lose my composure like that, especially around humans, but then again I usually am never left out of anything involving my siblings. Everything will be better after school when I can talk to them; I just need to get through two more periods.

I turned around and headed towards the government room. I was, of course, the first one there, and so I sat down, putting my head in my hands again. Nothing changed in Jasper's future, which simply confused me more.

I looked up just as Emmett came in. "You okay now?" He asked, taking his seat next to me.

"Yeah, but something's up with Edward, and Jasper's going to go crazy if he doesn't get a hunt in soon."

"He'll be fine," It was almost comical that Emmett was telling me how Jasper would be, I couldn't help but smile.

"I know, but something's really bothering Edward and I can't see anything direct enough to figure it out."

"It's Edward, I'm sure he'll be fine too, he's probably just overreacting to something trivial." Other students started filtering into the classroom; I must have missed the bell. "I'll go out with Jasper tonight." Emmett turned around to stare back at the blank board. I closed my eyes again.

_The field is open, dark, but visible under the moonlight. The field is just outside of Forks; it is the one that we go to when we don't want to spend too much time there. Jasper and Emmett are off in the distance finishing off a couple deer. Rosalie and Esme race in the opposite direction. I search, but Edward and Carlisle are no where to be seen._

"Alice?" My eyes opened suddenly, realizing that the voice was Mr. Jefferson's.

"13th amendment" Emmett whispered quickly and silently.

"13th amendment" I responded quickly after. Emmett apparently was quiet enough that Mr. Jefferson didn't notice anything. He turned back around to the board and I returned a thankful smile to Emmett.

Government and English went by quicker than I thought they would, and I rushed out of the building. I reached the car before the others, even though Jasper and Rosalie were both in my English class with me. I climbed into the front passenger seat. Within the next few minutes Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie climbed in the back. No one said anything at first.

"I'm planning on going hunting with Jasper tonight," Emmett started the conversation.

"Are you planning on missing school tomorrow?" Rosalie responded.

"No, Jasper and I will take just a quick trip tonight."

"All of us are going tonight," I interrupted.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but it's not a bad idea, all of us could use the extra strength right now." Another moment of silence filled the car.

"Where the hell is Edward?" Emmett broke the silence for a second time. Everyone looked at me.

"I really don't know! He won't tell me anything." I said defensively, I figure I wouldn't worry them by telling them what I saw for the rest of the day. "He wasn't quite okay today at lunch, maybe he just needed an extra moment to himself."

"Well he needs to hurry up," Rosalie chimed in, "or we should just leave without him, the run might do him some good."

"He's coming now," Jasper said before anyone could respond to Rosalie's comment. As Edward climbed in the driver's seat next to me everyone almost exploded at once asking where he'd been.

"QUIET!" Edward's voice echoed in the small car. He started up the engine and drove out of the parking lot. Once we were on the main road again I felt it was safe enough to ask questions.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, nothing is okay." His face was stern, harder than I'd seen it in a very long time.

_Why are you leaving? Where are you going?_ I couldn't help but think the questions, and apparently he was listening to me this time.

"I'm leaving?" he said aloud.

"Yeah, all of us are going hunting tonight," Emmett added. No one responded.

_That's not what I mean Edward; you're going somewhere else, what happened today?_

"Nothing Alice!" His voice was still harsh.

"It's really annoying your conversations that we can only hear one part of" Emmett's comment was more joking than truly annoyed. The car went silent again as we drove. Minutes must have passed, and then suddenly something changed.

_The light spreads unevenly through the small room. Edward looks too large to be in such tight quarters. He simply stands there, looking forward out the window for a moment, and then turns and walked away. There, where he stood was a pale, motionless body. A young girl, laying there on the floor, the life fully gone from her body, but there is no blood anywhere._

"Alice!" Edward looked at me with warning eyes.

"Sorry," I replied, but I couldn't think of any other words to say. How could he reduce himself to this? What happened that possibly would make him go against everything that we have worked for, that Carlisle had worked for? _If you're going to leave, then you're going to need to talk to Carlisle first. Is this all really about that one girl?_

Edward responded with that slight nod that really no one other than me could understand. I can't fathom how one girl could drive my brother to such extremes, I mean she's just a human girl.

As we reached the house Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper got out of the back seat. I put one hand on Edward's shoulder. "It's going to be okay." He continued to stare out the front windshield. "Just remember we all love you no matter what you do." His lack of response gave me my cue to leave. I opened the door, stepped out of the car, and turned back to Edward. _I'll miss you._ His head finally turned to look at me, and he managed a slight smile in the corner of his lips. I closed the door and watched him speed away from the house.

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

So, I realized that on my computer all of the visions are in a different font, but that font isn't transferred onto this website, so I'm sorry if distinguishing between visions and reality was confusing. I put the visions in italics, but hopefully that doesn't confuse visions with Alice's thoughts that she aims towards Edward. Please let me know if this gets too confusing or if it is better this way. Thanks!

Chapter 2

The buzz of questions around me swirled my head until I could no longer block them out. I turned to go towards the house, but as I reached the front steps Esme was already there.

"Where is he? What happened to Edward?" Esme's uncanny sense of when something was wrong ruined my plan of telling her slowly and calmly.

"He's gone to talk to Carlisle about something that happened today, he'll be alright, but he's leaving for a couple of days."

"Well where is he going? We should go too. What happened? Will he…" Her voice was still frantic.

"Esme, everything is going to be fine. I don't know where he's going, probably up to Alaska if he really needs to, but no further. We should leave him alone, and I'm not really sure myself what happened." I could see the panic in her eyes begin to slowly calm down. "Let's just go inside and ill explain what I know." Esme paused for a moment before turning back towards the house. The rest of us followedslowly behind her.

Once inside I was able to get my thoughts together better. Esme sat down at the table, and the rest of us proceeded to sit down as well. "Start from the beginning Alice, when did this all start?"

"Honestly, I don't know exactly when this started, I was so focused on Jasper all day but I must not have noticed any other signs, but he seemed normal before school so it started sometime during the day." I saw Jasper's head drop at this, so I placed my hand in his as I continued. "By lunch he would barely respond to anything that happened. He just sat there, staring at the table, almost like he was focusing on something so hard that he was oblivious to everything else around him. Then, I didn't see him again until after school when he was late to meet us at the car I didn't think anything of it, but his mood hadn't changed since lunch. I saw him driving along a long road, but it wasn't anything that I recognized." I stopped considering telling them about my vision of the girl, but I decided that I wouldn't need to worry them with it at this point. "The rest of his future seems blurry, almost like he is completely indecisive about anything that he is going to do."

"So what do we do?" Jasper's voice came out soft, but slightly relaxed.

"I don't think there's anything to do at this point. I think we should just wait for Carlisle to see if he has any other news for us after talking to Edward, and then we can plan accordingly."

No one answered or objected, so I stood up to go upstairs to concentrate more on what Edward was planning. The rest of the afternoon went by excruciatingly slow, and still nothing became clear about Edward's actions. I didn't hear from anything from my siblings so I assumed everyone was waiting like I was.

_The red of the sunset showed the silhouette of Carlisle's Mercedes turning down the drive for our house._

I looked out the window to see the same red light just a little bit higher in the sky. "Carlisle's almost home," I said in a normal tone, walking down the stairs. Jasper and Emmett came around the corner from the kitchen to meet me at the bottom of the stairs. I just sat, putting my head in the palms of my hands and stared at the door.

"He's going to be okay," Jasper's soft voice whispered in my ear as he leaned in towards me putting his arms around me. Soon enough Esme and Rosalie joined us in the front room. We waited patiently until the door creaked open. Carlisle was first greeted by Esme who rushed to put her arms tightly around him. As he embraced her, he met my eyes. I stood up with Jasper's help to turn towards the kitchen. We all met in there and Carlisle took off his coat and placed it with his bag next to the kitchen doorway.

"He's gone to back to Alaska for a few days," Carlisle's voice was calm and gentle, as if he was giving news to the family of a patient, "He just needs some time alone, but he promises he will be fine."

The rest of my family looked anxiously at Carlisle. "The girl, Bella Swan, at school seems to have quite an effect on Edward, and he feels horrid about it, so no one needs to give him a hard time." Carlisle's eyes shifted towards Rosalie, but she remained still. "We just need to be patient and wait for this to blow over. No one is to go find him or follow him, he just needs his space. Everyone will return to school tomorrow and if anyone asks, Edward has become sick and will be out the rest of the week."

The rest of the week? Would this really take him that long to get over? How could one girl have this much of an effect on him? After Carlisle, Edward has the most control over his urge to feed in comparison to the rest of the family.

Almost as if he read my own mind Carlisle chimed in, "Now, Jasper I think you and Emmett should continue with your hunting plans for this evening."

"No, Jasper said harshly, I won't do that, not with Edward gone, what if he needs our help."

"The rest of us will be here to help, and if we really need you, we will let you know."

"Actually," I interrupted, recalling an earlier vision, "All of us should go."

"I think I'll stay here incase Edward's plans change." Carlisle added, as expected.

"The rest of us really need a break to feed, and it would keep our minds occupied instead of letting them completely wander tonight."

"She's right," Esme agreed with me, "It can't do any harm, and we all need it. You all know how much I love Edward, but it won't do us any good to spend the entire night worried about him, and Alice will be able to tell if anything bad is going to happen. You can focus on him for the next few days right Alice?"

"Of course, I'll only focus on him."

"Then it's settled, we'll leave in an hour and be back for school in the morning. We don't need any other suspicions now." Everyone seemed to agree, and slowly left the kitchen in different directions.

The trip was not long, but everyone seemed to get caught up enough to last for a little while longer. Jasper was incredibly relieved to finally have a chance to feed, and I was just happy to see him not suffering any more. However, the entire family seemed to be suffering a little bit over the short loss of Edward. I kept my focus on him for the rest of the week, but nothing changed. He was in Alaska, but he wouldn't make a decision of when he was coming home. He spent most of his days hunting, or running.

The sun had already set and the family was settling in for another night, when suddenly something changed.

_Edward stands outside the front door, a pensive look across his face. He stands for what seems like forever, and then finally reaches to open the door to his awaiting family._

"He's coming home! He's coming home!" I shouted running downstairs. "Edward's coming home!"

"When?" Esme's delighted voice came first.

"Tomorrow night! He'll be home tomorrow night, and he's fine!"

"Thank the Lord," Esme's voice sounded relieved for the first time all week.

Esme turned towards Carlisle as he crossed the room to embrace her. Jasper came to my side as Rosalie and Emmett were already together. Although it had only been a week it seemed like a lifetime. Without Edward the house was incomplete, almost barren. School was even more torturous without Edward, and lunchtime was dull. At his probable speed it would take just about 24 hours for Edward to make it back here, and I knew it would be a very long 24 hours but I was ready for it, because finally he was coming home.

I kept my focus on him all night, and well into the day on Sunday. After consistent questioning about Edward's condition, my siblings finally understood that he was really okay. As the sun set, we all became even more anxious, but nothing changed, and that was our only reassurance. I sat down with Jasper in our room, just thinking and then something new came.

_A van comes plummeting towards someone, someone that I recognize, but I can't tell who until I hear it. Edward's voice comes clearly from behind me. In the soft whisper I can only make out one word, "Bella" Edward's eyes grow worried, and his eyebrows pull together. Emmett holds him back from running towards the scene. I see one policeman step away from the broken glass and the blood, and announce the time of death. At that, Edward pulls away from Emmett and races off in the opposite direction._

Why did Edward react in such a way towards one human girls' life? Why would he run like that, and not come back? Should I tell him? I began to weigh out the pros and cons of the situation. If I told him, then he would do whatever he could to avoid it happening, but that might be risky for all of us. If I didn't tell him, then he would probably run away, and as much as I didn't want him to leave again, I couldn't risk all of us getting caught.

Finally, the much awaited sound of Edward's Volvo returning put life back into the house. As Emmett rushed towards the door I stopped him.

"Just wait for him to come in on his own, he needs a minute to probably figure out what to say, so allow him his time." For once everyone seemed to understand as they gathered at the door. _Its okay Edward, no one is mad at you, we are just so happy that you are home and that you are okay. It doesn't matter what you say, you don't have to explain yourself at all tonight. Please just come inside before everyone has a heart attack. _I could hear a slight chuckle from the outside of the door, and then it opened.

The look in my brother's eyes would have brought tears to mine, were I capable of that. He was back to normal, his eyes were bright with color, and his smile sent a rush of relief through the house. Within moments he was surrounded by the entire family, Esme was the first to hug him, and she seemed as if she would never let go. Then Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper moved in. Carlisle was next, giving him a firm hug, and whispering something that was too soft for anyone to hear in Edward's ear. I came next. I rushed to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

"I missed you, I whispered. You're okay though." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," he whispered back, "And I missed you too."

The next hour or so was spent with many questions, but very few answers. Carlisle finally convinced us to give Edward some space. Esme and Jasper turned to the kitchen while Emmett, Rosalie, and I walked upstairs to return to our rooms. The house was quiet again, but a more relaxed quiet. I enjoyed being able to focus on something other than everyone's worry about Edward. I closed my eyes again looking towards tomorrow.

_The five of us walk together down the hallway, each with an enjoyable look on our faces. As we approach the school doors Emmett rushes ahead, running out the doors first, followed closely by Jasper. Rosalie, Edward, and I walk slowly towards the door after them, but as soon as we re outside the snow balls are flying._

My image was quickly interrupted by a knock on my door. I looked up to see Edward standing there. "Can I come in?" He asked with a half smile across his face.

"Of course,"

"Thanks for not telling everyone about that vision of Bella; I can't believe I even considered that. I promise I would never ruin what we have worked for."

"It's okay Edward, I know you wouldn't; I just have difficulty figuring out why all of this is happening."

"I know, and I don't mean to leave you all in the dark, but I can't understand it all either." I didn't know what to say in response so I just continued to look at him. He crossed to sit on the sofa next to me. "See Alice, yesterday …" he paused, apparently looking for the right words, "I didn't notice anything different until about lunch time, and by biology it had all gone down hill. The new girl, Bella Swan, was the main subject of gossip all day. She was in my biology class, and I didn't notice it until she walked pass and her smell caught me off guard.

"It was the most luscious thing I have ever experienced, and I didn't know how to react. I can't believe I did, but I contemplated going completely savage on the entire class. There's no possible way for me to explain it, but I couldn't keep my composure." I could see his face slowly becoming more and more panicked.

"It's alright Edward. You didn't do anything and that's what matters, you did the responsible thing and took yourself completely out of the situation. No one is mad at you." His face perked up a bit at that. "We all love you too much to blame you for things that everyone has difficulty getting over."

"I suppose, but I still have to see her tomorrow."

"Nothing's going to happen," I assured him. "It's going to snow tomorrow, so that should make everything better too."

He sat there for a moment, thinking about something. "Yeah, that will make things better; I suppose I should go tell Emmett and Jasper about the snow, they'll be happy."

"Watch out yourself, I think they have something panned." He laughed.

"I will, thanks Alice." He stood up and left the room. Moments after, I heard loud shouts from down the hallway; apparently the rest of the family had similar reactions to my weather forecast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning seemed to be going well at school, nothing changed in anyone's future, and everyone, including Edward, seemed to be in the best spirits. As we walked through the hallway on the way to lunch I started to recognize the scene from my vision. As Emmett began to run ahead I leaned over to whisper "watch out," In Edward's ear.

Exiting the building I guarded myself from the flying snow, and Rosalie and I made a run for the next building. We couldn't help but run a little faster than we probably should have around humans, but neither of us enjoyed getting wet from the snow. We were the first ones in the Cafeteria, so we got trays of food for the boys as well. By the time we had taken our usual spots the room had begun to fill up with students. A few minutes after, the boys joined us, completely soaked with water. Jasper and Edward ran to the table first. Sitting down, Jasper gave me a hug, which left water imprints on my shirt.

"Jasper!"

"Sorry," a smile spread across his face.

Emmett joined us soon after. "Oh no," I said as he crossed over. "Rosalie look out…" but my warning apparently came a little too late. Emmett sat down next to Rosalie and shook out his head, splattering the entire table with water. I leaned away, but the other two boys just laughed. It was incredible having the entire family together again, even after just a week. Rosalie began yelling at Emmett for his behavior, and Edward changed his focus to another table. _Is it Bella again?_

Edward's head nodded slightly, but he never moved his eyes. "She thinks I don't like her," he said under his breath.

"Why not?"

He paused, "Probably for the way I acted towards her in biology last week."

"Probably?" I couldn't help but ask.

He didn't answer; he just kept looking at her. I quickly gave up on him and let him be. "It's going to start raining in a few minutes," I interrupted Jasper and Emmett's plans for a snow fight this afternoon at home.

"Will it all be gone?" Rosalie asked suddenly interested.

"Yeah, it will melt," I said with a smile, watching the expressions on the boys' faces sink. Lunch continued, and the last two periods went by relatively quickly as well. Walking towards the car, Edward was already there, looking in another direction, but his face was not worried or upset, he was …satisfied. "Biology go well?" I asked once in hearing distance.

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad." He smiled, and almost laughed a response.

I was glad to hear this, finally everything was back to the way it was, and nothing would be bothering Edward, but once in the car, he started talking again. "She's nice, and she's not mad at me. She's really smart too; I bet you'd like her Alice."

This caught me a bit off guard, and I could see the same reaction from the others in the back seat. "I guess that's nice." Edward didn't catch my hesitance.

"She was actually comfortable around me," he continued, "for the first time, someone is actually comfortable. It was extraordinary." The rest of the car ride was spent listening to Edward talk about his new found "friend." I closed my eyes, just to see something new again.

_It is the same scene with the racing car towards Bella, but instead, Edward is there, closer to her. The car hits her, and she is thrown backwards, but this time I can see what happens to her. The glass shatters around her, and her blood is dispersed everywhere. Edward is there by her side, but instead of giving in to his desire to drink from her, he grabs her up in his arms, and turns away. The next image I see is of him, at home, with Bella in his arms begging Carlisle to change her. After a few minutes, he agrees, and bends down to the nape of her neck._

I looked up before I could see anything else, but I couldn't get that image out of my head. I looked at Edward but apparently he was too caught up in his discussion that he didn't notice what I saw. I was more than thankful for this because I could only imagine the effect it would have on him. I closed my eyes again and focused on the weather.

I decided not to tell the rest of my family about the returning snow tonight, I'd rather them have less time to plan snow attacks. By four am everyone had noticed and the boys were out of the house faster than anyone could object.

"Thanks for the warning Alice," Emmett yelled sarcastically rushing through the front door.

"Any time Emmett!" I laughed at him. I returned upstairs to get ready for school with Rosalie.

We arrived at school a few minutes before the bell, and continued our plans for the afternoon snow fight. Crossing the parking lot, Emmett started the conversation. "So we'll call a truce until we get home, then the girls will play with us." I gave him a warning smile. "Obviously it will be me and Rose against Jasper and Alice, but which side do you want to take this time Edward?"

There was no response? "Edward?" Emmett repeated. We all started to look around until we all heard it. The screeching of tires sent chills through all of us, but it all happened so fast I could barely focus on what was happening in the moment, let alone look towards what was going to happen.

The crack of car parts echoed through the air, and all anyone could see was the giant van smacking into the back of one of the cars.

"Please tell me Edward isn't in there," Rose's voice was more angered than worried. I searched the parking lot for him, but I couldn't catch sight of him.

"I don't know … I can't see him anywhere, did anyone see him with us?"

There was no response, but that was enough answer for us. We all just stood there as the moments passed. Sirens could be heard, and teachers were running from the building. Finally, two figures were helped up from the crash sight, one, the young Bella Swan, the other, Edward.

He finally caught sight of the four of us. A million questions raced through my head but he quickly turned around to follow the EMTs to the ambulance.

We stood there for a few moments until the ambulances had left, and I broke the silence. "He's going to be fine, and so is Bella."

"He won't be fine once I'm finished with him," Emmett answered. The fury in his eyes matched those of my other siblings. Were they really truly mad at him for what he had done? I understand that what he did is going to risk us being found out, but why weren't any of them more worried about what just happened?

"Let's go home; we'll wait for him there." We all walked back across the parking lot and got into our cars, many other students seemed to be leaving school, but headed off in the direction of the ambulances.

"Can we just go to the hospital and take care of things there? I don't think I can wait any longer." Emmett said.

"I don't think any of us can really resist in a hospital now, do you?" I responded, but didn't really expect an answer. "We also don't need to make a scene, especially after the scene Edward just made." We returned home and waited.

Finally the door opened and Edward walked in the door. Rosalie was the first one to get to him.

"Are you crazy?! What the hell were you thinking! You could have ruined it for all of us!"

I crossed towards him. _I'm not going to yell at you, I think you're going to be getting enough of that from the rest of them._ "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." His expression was thankful.

"Does anyone suspect anything?"

"No one … except her."

"Edward," I began, but figured he'd already gotten the speech from Carlisle about how dumb he had been. Rosalie interrupted before I could finish anyways.

"Edward, you do something about this now! If she suspects something she will start talking, and we don't need that. We will have to move again all thanks to you and your need to be her little hero!"

"Rosalie…" he started back at her, but she cut him off again.

"No, Edward, you know you broke the rules, and you know that something needs to be done about this, we can't have her going around sharing her suspicions."

"She's not going to."

"Oh really," Jasper chimed in, "And how do you know that, do you share Alice's gift, can you really tell us that?"

"She told me she wouldn't, she promised."

"Hah!" Emmett joined in, "She promised, do you know what a promise means to a human? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I can't believe you!"

"A promise …" Edward started, but the sound of the door slam behind us stopped him.

Carlisle's face was hard as he stared at each of us. "We all know what happened, and unless Alice has something to share, then none of us knows what is going to happen." I shook my head.

"I know what's going to happen," Jasper interrupted, "If she even thinks about telling someone I'll kill her, and then I'll kill you." His eyes were locked on Edward.

"Jasper!" Carlisle and I cried out at the same time.

"No!" he ignored us, "This is entirely your fault, you should have let her die, and you know that's what's supposed to happen. If he won't let it, then I will."

"Have I taught you nothing?" Esme's soft voice quieted us all. "We chose this life to not give in to a life of killing, and now, by saying that Edward should have let her die is like saying her life means nothing. What Edward did put us all at risk, we know that, and I'm positive Edward did too, but if someone you loved were in Bella's position, would you do any different?"

The word came suddenly to all of us, including Edward. Love. Why would Esme say something like that? Then it clicked, the image I had of Edward being distraught over Bella's death, and then Edward begging Carlisle to change her, it all made sense. If he loved her, then he would do anything for her, but I couldn't help but wonder if that is how he really felt about all of this. I suppose it would explain everything that just happened, but how could he feel that way over a human girl he was about to kill a week ago? I decided to change the subject.

"Is she thinking about telling anyone?" I asked in the calmest voice I could manage.

"I don't know," was his answer.

"You don't know?" Rosalie came in again, harsh but calmer than before. "How do you not know? What was she thinking at the hospital?" Edward didn't answer.

"Sorry Edward," Carlisle looked at his son for a moment, and then addressed us again. "Edward can't hear her."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He can't hear her thoughts. He doesn't know why, but he can't." I could see Edward's shamed face facing the floor. He must have really felt horrible, but why couldn't he just tell us? Why couldn't he tell me?

"I've tried," He stepped next to Carlisle, "But I can't hear anything. I hear the people that she talks to, and I hear people think about her, but I can't find her thoughts anywhere." Everyone was silent for a moment until Carlisle changed the subject.

"If she decides she wants to tell someone, Alice will let us know, and we can do something to avoid it."

"How do we know Alice isn't affected by her like Edward is?" Rose asked.

"I've seen her before." I answered. No one questioned me, but I could see the curiosity in their eyes, especially Edward.

"Then it's settled," Carlisle agreed, "Nothing happens unless Alice sees anything."

"So what do we do if she does?" Jasper asked.

"We kill her before she can take another breath." Emmett could barely get his last word out before Edward was racing towards him. Carlisle stepped between the two of them. Edward changed directions up the stairs before Carlisle could reprimand him again. I hurried to follow him with Jasper close behind me. Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie all stayed with Emmett.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward flew up the stairs and into his room.  
"Do you love her?" I yelled at him. How could he do that to his own brother, even in so much anger?

"I don't know Alice!"

"You do! I saw you when she …" I cut myself off, realizing that I shouldn't have said anything.

"What? You saw her? What exactly did you see Alice?"

"It's nothing Edward!" but at that moment he was across the room, his hands against my shoulders holding me to the wall. Behind him I heard a more than familiar growl as Jasper tackled him from behind knocking him to the ground. "Stop it! Both of you stop it now!" Edward had Jasper on his back, holding him down with his hands on his arms.

"Alice, you tell me what you saw!"

_You aren't going to like it Edward,_"Please don't make me,"

"Now!"

I focused on my first three images of Bella, her in her kitchen, dead on the floor, then her at the accident, and Edward leaving, and finally, Bella, with pale skin, and deep eyes, resembling everyone in the Cullen family. A loud noise echoed the entire room. Edward jumped off of Jasper.

"I won't do it, no one will do that to her."

"It's your decision, that's just what I saw." I hadn't realized it, but the rest of the family was in the room by then.

"The first vision didn't happen, and neither did the second, Bella never died. Why should the third vision be any different? She will not be damned to this kind of life!" Edward crossed to his couch and sat; his back towards us. The room was silent. Esme crossed to my side.

"Take everyone downstairs and let me talk to him, please."

I nodded, and held Jasper's hand as the five of us walked back downstairs to wait. Esme closed the door behind us.

That night Edward went for a run, promising us that he wouldn't do anything stupid and that he would come back. This didn't stop us from worrying but I could see him returning, and nothing changed.

"So we're really not doing anything about this?" Rosalie asked as we all stood in the kitchen.

"Yes," Esme answered. "We will wait, but he's sure that she won't tell anyone. He is going to do his best to avoid her and avoid contact with her, but it is his decision what happens. Just give him his space and time, and things will eventually fall into place."

The next few weeks passed slowly. Edward acted indifferent towards everything that happened and he spent most of his time running, hunting, or playing piano. The only thing that did change is his expression when he would see her. His eyes would be blank for the entire day, until he caught sight of her. His look was indescribable, but it was a mixture of worry, shame, and maybe … could it be, love? I found this concept excruciatingly hard to grasp, but it was the only logical explanation for his past actions.

There was no change in his future, but suddenly I began seeing a group of different, but similar visions.

_Each vision varies in one way or another, but they all have the same ending. Bella lies motionless on the road, Edward comes up behind her, holds her in his arms, and then he changes her. Then, Bella lies in the dirt, still motionless, and Edward changes her again. Another vision has Bella lying on a floor, once again motionless, and once again, Edward changes her. The only vision that I could recognize is the most recent one, it takes place in a dark alley like road, and Bella is hurt, and Edward, like all the others, changes her._

I wouldn't tell him about these visions, but it seemed inevitable that she was going to be changed one way or another.

There was one change in his mood, however, when one day, after school he waited for us in the middle of the parking lot. He seemed to be the cause of a slight traffic jam, but he was laughing. I hadn't seen him laugh in weeks. "What's so funny?" Emmett asked?

"Nothing, just petty human drama."

"Is that Bella?" Rosalie asked, turning around in her seat. Edward's face finally dropped. "It is, isn't it? You said you were going to stay away from her Edward!"

"I'm trying Rose, but I can't do it forever." The car went silent. When we returned home I followed Edward up to his room.

"What do you want Alice?" The irritation in his voice was a clear warning he was not in the mood to talk.

"Do you really plan on being able to avoid her forever?"

"No, I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "I feel horrible seeing her every day and not being able to explain everything to her. I feel like it's now my responsibility that nothing happens to her."

"Edward, you can't save her all the time."

"How do you know that?" His voice suddenly got tense. Before giving anything away I changed the subject.

"What if something were to happen to her, and you only had two choices, to let her die, or to make her one of us?"

He obviously was not expecting the second choice. "Did you see something?" I turned my eyes away from him before he could see it, but he sensed it already. "Alice, please tell me what you saw, instead of making me force it out of you."

I kept my jaw tight, thinking over what to do. He might as well know now, instead of having to find out on his own. Once again, I figured it would be better for him to just see what I saw instead of having to explain all of it, so I concentrated on the upsetting images I saw of Bella being changed.

"No! That won't happen, I won't let it!"

"Right now, it seems like it's inevitable."

"No, I'll be there to stop her from getting hurt in the first place."

"You can't be with her all the time."

"Yes I can, I have to. Tomorrow I'm going to tell her that too. You can tell the others that I can't just stay out of her life, not if she's in danger."

At this point it is probably pointless arguing with him, but I should at least tell the others what he plans on doing.

They all overreacted, and I understand their worry, but really, at this point I think it's Edward's prerogative to get involved with Bella.

The next morning came quickly. In the car Edward was focusing on what he was going to say to Bella, no doubt, Emmett and Rosalie were arguing about something irrelevant to anything worth noting, and Jasper and I just sat there. I closed my eyes to get the bickering voices out of my head.

_A single finger was all I can see at first, a silver needle comes close, and pricks it ever so slightly, then the blood is left to drip onto some sort of plastic. My view widens, to notice lots of hands and needles and blood everywhere. The room becomes familiar, the biology room, and everyone is pricking their fingers. Then I focus in o words written on a paper on the teacher's desk, "Blood Typing."_

I couldn't help but gasp, which caught everyone's attention. "What is it Alice?" Edward was the first one to ask, obviously worried about Bella, "Did something happen? Is everyone alright?" I knew who he meant when he said 'everyone'.

"Everyone needs to stay away from the hallway near the biology room today, they're blood typing."

At this, the entire car seemed to shake. "We're going home" Jasper said, "I know we can try as much as we want to avoid it, but I can't risk it."

"Jasper," I reached back to hold his hand, "I know you can do this, I'll stay with you I promise. We will all skip class today, and simply handle this the best way that we can. We can't risk any other suspicions today."

"She's right," Edward added, "We need to be in school today." I wasn't quite sure if his words were totally meant to calm Jasper down, or to convince himself that he still had to see Bella, but either way they must have worked.

"Can you see anything happening?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

I closed my eyes, but nothing had changed. "Nope, everything will be fine, we just need to avoid the room, and try to take as few deep breaths as possible today, if at all. I'll pay attention to it all day so that I can warn you if something happens, and Jasper I promise I won't leave you today." I knew this would be a bit of a challenge, considering Jasper and I had only a few classes together, but I would manage. "Everyone, take the longest routes around the campus today as possible to avoid both the biology room, and the students who have recently left the room."

"It doesn't help that it's been awhile since I last hunted," Emmett added.

"Why don't you and Jasper go tomorrow then?"

"Nah," Jasper answered, "I'm fine, I went not too long ago, just as long as I get through today, I'll be fine." I knew he was just saying this to prove that he could really be like the rest of us, and have enough control, but either way, his eyes were still bright so I didn't argue.

"How about you, Ed?" Emmett asked.

"Huh?" He obviously wasn't paying attention.

"Hunting, tomorrow?" Emmett repeated.

"Sure, sure." Edward said, still focusing on whatever it was that involved Bella.

We arrived at school, and as the rest of us walked towards class, Edward turned to head to where Bella's truck was pulling into a parking spot. _Good Luck! _I thought, and walked away.

Between each class I rushed out of the building to run around the campus to where Jasper was getting out of class; I wanted to be with him as much as possible today especially. I know he can resist, but just incase I'd rather be there for him. By third period when we were to skip biology, we went out to the car to just sit. He gently kissed my forehead once we were in the car. "I'm sorry for …" he started, but I interrupted before he could go on.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything, we all know that you have a harder time with this and no one blames you for it. I love you more than anything, and I know that you would never want anything bad to happen to anyone."

"I know, but sometimes I think that Edward doesn't know that."

"He does, he's just difficult at the moment, he's never had someone that he feels for the way he feels for Bella."

"Do you think he loves her?"

"I don't know how that is possible, but I suppose anything is. I'm not sure if it's love, or if it's lust."

"Edward doesn't seem like the kind of person who would lust over a human."

"Yeah," I smiled back at him, "That's what I thought too." I leaned in, and kissed him again, but this one lasted longer. The feel of his lips against mine relaxed me, and I didn't feel the need to worry or watch anyone else. Unfortunately, this kiss was interrupted by another vision.

_Edward sits in the cafeteria, alone at a table, only it's not our usual table. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and I all sit at that one, but Edward is at the other end of the room. I try to figure out what is happening, and then Bella comes over and joins him. They talk, but I can't make out what they are saying. She finally sits._

"Another vision?" Jasper asked. The one thing he hates about my "talent" is when I get a vision in the middle of …well … alone time with Jasper.

"Yeah, and no one's going to be very happy about this one either."

"Another Bella vision?"

"Yep, and this time it's with Edward." Jasper gave me a worried look. "Don't worry, nothing bad, but he's not planning on eating lunch with us, instead he's eating it with Bella at a separate table."  
"What happens?"

"I can't tell, I can just see that they're talking."

"Why is he being so stupid? What if he lets something slip?"

"We really need to learn to trust him more, Jasper."

"Yeah, I know, but seriously, spending time with a human girl is not going to help us very much."

"Yeah, I suppose, but let's just see where things go; I should probably warn the others before lunch so no one causes a scene over it."

The day went on, and I caught up with Emmett who promised he would tell Rosalie about Edward's plans. When we got to the Cafeteria, Edward was there, alone at his own table, just waiting. Rosalie was about to go over to him, but Emmett stopped her, and urged her to sit down at our usual table. We did, and Jasper brought us food from the lunch line.

Like the vision, within moments, Bella was at the table with him. The lunch time passed slowly as Rosalie refused to look away from Edward's table, no matter how much Emmett tried to calm her. When it was finally over, I walked with Jasper to his next class and then returned to mine. Simply sitting there bored me to tears, if that were possible, and so I decided to look ahead some more, find out what happened with Bella.

_Edward, holding Bella in his arms, her limp body holds onto his, and he walked with her. They are on school property, somewhere outside. The breeze blows her hair, and I can see his face become hard, but he continues to walk. She doesn't look hurt, and she isn't bleeding, but something is off about her. Then it skips to Edward again, in his car, but Bella is in the passenger seat. He drives her to her house, and lets her out. They are talking, but once again I can't hear them. He returns to school. He parks the Volvo in its same spot then drives Bella's truck back to her house. The vision switches again, back to the inside of the Volvo, but this time I'm driving and Jasper is at my side._

So he's planning on taking her home, and driving her in his car. That means I have to drive home, and he will run. Fine, the crazy things one will do for "love". Leaving last period, Edward stopped me at the door and pulled me around the corner.

"You have to do me a favor, I'm…"

I interrupted before he could go on. "Yeah, I know, I'm driving home. I'll see you later Edward." I stepped away from him and turned to go find Jasper.

"Thank you," He called after me, but I refused to turn back. I know that this is mean for me to be slightly mad at him, but Bella was becoming his entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maybe this will be good for him, and maybe he will eventually change her. He would finally no longer be the one left out, he will have someone else to be there for him like I have Jasper, and Rose has Emmett.

I found Jasper, and headed to the car. Rosalie and Emmett were already inside. "Get in the front seat," I told Jasper, "I'm driving."

He gave me a strange look, but listened. Once I was in the car, Rosalie asked what happened to Edward.

"You'll have to ask him yourself, Rose." I said, still slightly annoyed, but the rest of the car ride home was quiet. Once we were home, I knew that Edward would be back soon, so I went up to my room not wishing to hear the rest of my siblings shout about his involvement with a human. Jasper joined me a few minutes later.

"I hate when everyone gets so mad at each other, but I did my best to calm everyone down."

"Thank you, what is everyone doing now?"

"Emmett and Edward are getting ready to hunt, Rosalie's going to be up here in a few minutes, and Carlisle and Esme are going out for a run later."

"Okay," I didn't feel like getting into any arguments with Rosalie so I decided to start on some homework.

"You know, Alice, we do have a little bit of time to ourselves … Rosalie will be down the other end of the hallway …"

"Jasper, please, not tonight," His face dropped suddenly, and I knew it had been a while since we did have alone time, but I was afraid that I'd have another vision, and that's the last thing I wanted right now.

He put his arm on my shoulder, obviously trying to change my mood, but I quickly brushed it off. "Sorry Jazz, just not tonight."

"Oh fine," He sat down next to me on the floor.

Rosalie is driving me personally insane. Every time Emmett is separated from her she goes into a state of shock. She relies on Emmett for a variety of things, but one in particular is attention. He absolutely adores her, and would do anything for her. But when he is gone, she longs for the attention that the rest of us are less willing to give; and when she doesn't get it, she acts like a complete baby.

I have been counting down the minutes until they return from their hunting trip just to get Rosalie off of my back. I was going to take her shopping yesterday, but instead, because it was too sunny to go, I was locked in the house with her all day. By Sunday Rose was literally bouncing off the walls. By the time Emmett walked through the door I was more than relieved, but that relief suddenly vanished when I noticed the Edward wasn't with him.

"Where is he?" I asked suddenly. Apparently I was the only one who noticed because everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"I don't know, I think he went off to do something with Bella."

"In this weather, is he nuts?"

"Calm down, Alice, he said she wouldn't see him, he just wanted to … check up on her, or something."

Edward didn't return all night, and Esme and I were the only ones worried about it. He stopped home briefly in the morning, just to leave again. This time he took the Vanquish, a darker car, instead of the Volvo or the Jeep. He spent all of Monday out, and came back again Tuesday morning. Finally, Carlisle stopped him to discuss his current behavior, but from what I could tell it didn't change anything. He was out for all of Tuesday morning. I couldn't go out when Emmett and Jasper wanted to leave to run; instead I stayed indoors with Rosalie and Esme.

_Bella stands there, in the middle of a dark street. This street is familiar, the same street from my vision of when Edward changes her. She stands there between two men who keep their eyes locked on her. They walk closer to her, and her face is filled with utter fear. She finally screams, but by then one is behind her with his hand over her mouth. The other two are quickly on either side of her …_

I looked up, unable to continue with the vision, I had to find Edward. I ran down the stairs. "Esme! Rose! Esme!"

"What? What is it Alice?"

"Where's Edward?"

"He just left, why? What happened?" but I didn't have time to answer, I was out the door within seconds running steadily after the new car tracks. Once I reached the main road I could see the Volvo ahead of me

"Edward!" _EDWARD!_ I shouted and thought as loud as I could. The Volvo finally came to a halt and I raced towards it. _Edward, Bella's in trouble! I don't know where she is, but its tonight, and she's alone. I don't know exactly where, but it's a town, like Seattle, or Port Angeles. _The car started again just before I could reach it, and it sped away. Damn! Why couldn't he wait for me one time to finish explaining what I had seen?

"What happened?" Esme's voice was nearly frantic when I came back through the front door.

"I saw something happen to Bella, and so Edward went off to try to stop it."

"Has anything changed?"

I didn't want to look back, but I did anyways.

_The men are there, standing, each holding down a different part of Bella as she tries to get away._

I winced at the thought of it. "No, nothing's changed." Luckily no one asked what exactly I saw, but I could see their curiosity. The night went on, and as much as I wanted to look, I didn't dare close my eyes to see if Edward could stop what happened. Jasper and Emmett returned around the same time as Carlisle did, and Esme explained everything to them. Jasper was at my side in an instant.

"It's going to be okay," he said in my ear, "Edward will be fine."

"I know, but honestly, right now I'm worried about Bella too, and what would Edward do if something did happen to her?"

"I don't think any of us can truthfully answer that because no one has ever seen him like this, but he will make everything okay, you just have to trust that."

Jasper's words of reassurance helped, but nothing offered me the relief that my next vision did.

_This is the same street as before with the same men, and Bella is still scared, but suddenly Edward's Volvo comes into the picture. The men are as confused as Bella is, but she gets into the car and Edward speeds away._

The vision stopped, despite my attempt to keep it going so that I could see what Edward did next, but he apparently hadn't made up his mind over what to do next. I sat there, hand in hand with Jasper until something changed.

_Edward sits there, in the car with Bella, they are just talking and I can't hear what they are saying. I watched Edward's expression carefully, and I could almost read his lips. His confused eyes stay locked on Bella's face, while the word 'vampire' slowly crosses his lips._

No, he didn't tell her that, he couldn't have told her that. He can't tell her what we are. Would he? My mind raced in circles over the circumstances. I tried to see further into the vision but nothing else would come. So instead, I sat and waited. Edward was out all night, and returned just as the sun was coming up.

_What happened? Is Bella alright?_

"Yes, she's fine Alice." His eyes never met mine.

_Are you alright?_

"Yes, I'm fine." His voice got harsher as he headed up to his room.

_You're going to have to tell me what happened, I saw you talking, please tell me you didn't say anything you shouldn't have. _He looked at me directly in the eyes now. We had reached the third floor hallway.

"You told her."

He turned his back and headed towards his room. Sitting on his couch he put his head in his hands. I followed him and sat next to him.

"Does she know what we are?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "I told her, but she doesn't know everything."

"You know everyone else is going to be upset over it, you probably shouldn't have done it."

"Can you blame me?"

I looked up, a little smile in my eye, "Actually Edward, I'm kind of glad that you did. I've been hoping you would, or that you'd … well, you know, the other option, but I realize you wouldn't do that so I've been hoping you would tell her. I can't wait to get to know her Edward."

"You'll really love her, Alice."

"What happened to the men?"

"Nothing, I left them alone. But they deserved so much worse."

"That's not your place to say Edward."

"Did you see what they were going to do to her, they would have taken advantage of her, hurt her, hell Alice, they might have killed her."

"Who would have?" A different voice came from the doorway. Rosalie's sharp eyes locked with Edwards'.

"It's nothing Rosalie."

"Please Rose," I urged, "This is none of your business."

"Oh, so just because the rest of us can't have special talents like yours, we have to be left out of everything? It's not fair to us Alice, the way you two keep going on with secrets about what's really happening." She had crossed the room and was now standing directly in front of me so that I had to look up to meet her stare.

"Rose, I didn't mean it like that, but this is really just between Edward and Bella, and I happened to see what happened."

"Oh, of course, defend the human, put us all in danger."

"She's in more danger than we are Rose!" Edward stepped between the two of us. "And she means the same to me as any of you mean to me. I can't just let her keep getting into dangerous situations."

"It's something she would be getting into if she had never moved here, and plenty of other people get in far worse situations than I bet she has ever been in."

"Rose, that's not fair."

"What happens when you do lose your temper, or something happens to her and you don't stop it, what happens when you finally give into your thirst? If you're going to parade around like newly weds and then something happens people are going to look to you, then what?"

"I won't let that happen!" Edward's voice boomed.

"The hell you won't Edward! When was the last …"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle's voice came from behind her. I saw Esme, Emmett, and Jasper there as well.

"You're going to do something stupid Edward, and she's going to find out, and then everything will be ruined! You don't understand how idiotic you're acting."

"Oh, really Rose, are there vampire hunters outside our front door right now, because unless there are, then we can trust her with anything!"

The entire room went silent as the information sunk in.

"You told her about us?" Carlisle's voice was now surprised. Edward simply nodded. Carlisle took a deep breath before answering again, "Edward, are you sure that's the right thing to do."

"Carlisle, I trust her with everything, she would never tell anyone, and I love her."

Rosalie snickered at his last point, "You broke the rules Edward." She thought for a moment, "Well maybe this is good, now we have a real reason to get rid of her."

Within a moment Edward had sprung across the room and knocked Rosalie to the floor. Emmett was on top of him in an instant until Esme's voice stopped the fight. "Boys! What's done, is done, there's nothing we can do to take it back. If Edward really thinks that Bella will keep our secret, then there is no reason for any harm to come to her. Edward and Alice, I need you two to keep your eyes on her for the next few days, but if she is truly fine with the decision to accept us, we should act in a similar way towards her."

Rosalie got up from the floor and raced through the door past her siblings. Emmett followed soon behind pushing past Edward's still firm grip. Jasper came to my side and we left the room to leave Edward to talk about his decision with Carlisle and Esme. _It's going to be great Edward; I can't wait to meet her._ I smiled at him as we closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jasper and I returned downstairs to our room to sit. Despite the circumstances I was relatively happy, no I was really, truly happy for Edward. Finally, he wouldn't feel like the odd man out. Bella was the one thing that makes him happy, and spirited, and if spending more time with her meant he would be happier more often then I would definitely support it.

"Hey Alice, would you check the weather for me for Saturday, I wanted to go hunting sometime soon."

The way he asked made me laugh, as if he were expecting me to turn on the television to the weather channel. "Sure."

_The rain continues through Friday, and Friday night, but half way into the early morning the rain clears, and the sun starts to show, but clouds still cover the majority of it. By midday the sun is brightly overhead._

"Sunny day Saturday," I responded with a smile, "Maybe I'll come with you."

"Sounds perfect," he leaned in to place a quick kiss on my cheek.

_Edward and Bella are in his car again, heading towards school. The vision changes to Rosalie's car, with the rest of us._

"Rosalie's driving today."

"Oh, great, what a wonderful start of the day," I laughed at his response.

The door downstairs opened suddenly. I got off the couch and rushed down the stairs. Edward was walking down the front steps.

"How did it go?" I called after him.

He turned around and responded with a smile. Thank goodness they approved of his decision.

"I guess we're driving with Rosalie this morning."

"I guess so." He turned to walk towards where he parked the Volvo in front of the house. He started getting in the car.

"Oh, and Edward," he turned to look at me again, "It's going to be sunny on Saturday, Jasper and I are planning on going hunting, would you like to join?"

Edward stopped to think for a moment.

_The sun shines down on an open field, Bella standing in the middle of the grass looking back at the shadows of the trees. Suddenly, Edward steps out letting the sun radiate over his skin._

"I think I'll pass on that one, thanks."

"Are you sure you want to do that? Show her that? Do you think she'll care?"

"I'm sure that's what I want to do; I'll see you guys at school." He turned, got in the car, and drove off.

I returned to the house and got ready for school. We all got into Rosalie's car. The car ride was quiet, but we arrived before Edward and Bella did. We all hurried off to first period, but I couldn't help but wait until I could see the shiny Volvo pull into the parking lot, then I rushed off like the others.

The first periods went by quickly, and by lunchtime I was happy to see everyone again. I knew Edward would be sitting separately with Bella again, but the other three would be in their normal spots. I took my seat next to Jasper who had already gotten me a tray. Rosalie glared across the table at Edward and wouldn't stop. I tried making conversation with Emmett but he was too busy worrying about Rosalie's reaction to all of this that he couldn't focus on petty small talk. Instead we all just sat there, in silence, as I watched the mini meatballs twirl around in my soup.

I looked up after a few minutes to see Jasper staring in the same direction as Rosalie and Emmett. I turned to see what they were looking at, but all I could see was Edward and Bella. Her face looked so relaxed around him that I had difficulty believing she actually understood what we are. I could sense that the three other sets of eyes were not watching her, instead they were watching our brother, but I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of her. The way she reacted to what he said, just made me feel extraordinary. Suddenly her eyes left him and met mine. As soon as this happened she returned to look at Edward. I turned back around, unsurprised by the rest of them still fixated on the new couple.

"Really, you shouldn't be so rude, let them have their own time alone."

Jasper quickly turned back to the table, but Rosalie and Emmett stayed still.

"Rose! Emmett! Stop staring!" my voice was harsher this time, and apparently it worked. The two turned slowly back to the table. A few minutes later students were beginning to leave the cafeteria, so the rest of us got up. I looked over to see if Edward was going to come with us or not, but he seemed to not even notice the action around him.

The rest of the school day passed without much interest, except after last period when Emmett and I went out to meet the others in Rosalie's car there was a large crowd of boys. Rosalie and Jasper were exiting a building to our left and I caught Jasper's attention. He walked towards me and Emmett, but Rosalie kept her attention on the crowd, a sheer grin of joy across her face.

"Excuse me boys," she said, sliding into the front seat of the car. They slowly backed away in time for the three of us to get comfortably inside as well.

"A little over the top, Rose, don't you think?" Jasper asked.

She paused, her smile not yet disappeared from her face, "No, I don't think."

Her delight in herself did not last very long, however, her plans were to avoid Edward at all costs and ignore him completely. She was having difficulty getting over his decision to tell Bella the truth, and it would not be an easily fought battle.

Edward spent the night at Bella's as usual, I had grown accustomed to his frequent visits there, however I try to stay out of whatever is happening between the two of them. I supposed I would have to get used to driving with Rosalie to school every day. Edward would come home and change, only to leave again.

The next day in school I saw him, waiting outside of a classroom. I considered crossing to talk to him, but as the bell rang I saw Bella join him. It sent a chill up my spine seeing how happy they were together. They walked, hand in hand, as every other person in the hallway watched them, yet they were oblivious to it all.

His behavior continued through lunch, and Rosalie wouldn't be quiet about her strong dislike of the two of them together. Like many lunch periods I tried to block out the current drama, so I closed my eyes to see if anything new was going to happen.

_Bella's house stood in the distance beyond the down pour of Forks rain. Bella and Edward sit in the Volvo, talking, while a black car pulls up. The two that get out of the car have a different look to them. Unlike the majority of Forks residents, these two had darker skin. I had seen these faces before, but I just can't put a name to them._

For the rest of the afternoon I tried desperately to figure out who they were. I couldn't figure it out until I overheard a nearby conversation of going down to the beach. La Push! Why didn't I remember that, they were the Quileutes. Suddenly everything fit together.

Once the bell rang, I rushed out of the building looking for Edward at his last period class but he wasn't there. I hurried out to the parking lot just to catch Edward and Bella as they left. "Edward!" I shouted, but over the crowds of people he couldn't hear me. _Edward!_ I thought as loud as I could. He stopped for a moment, apparently recognizing my voice, but continued instantly, too quickly for Bella to notice it, but I noticed. Why would he ignore me like that? _Edward please, this is important!_ But by then he was in the car.

Fine, if he didn't want to talk to me about it then he didn't have to. I'm happy to see him with Bella, she truly completes him, but if that means giving up the relationships he has already formed with us then I couldn't help but take Rosalie's side on the issue.

I got in the car with haste, waiting for the others to show up. Everyone was quiet and no one suspected anything, but I couldn't help but explode a bit once I was in the house. I raced up the stairs and slammed the door behind me. A few moments later Jasper entered the room.

Every time I am with him I can never truly trust my mood, but he promised that he would use his talent with me as least often as possible, but apparently now was not one of those times. "Alice," his voice was calming as he crossed the room to touch my shoulder. Just the touch of his hand made me calm. "Alice, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, that's my problem. I like them together, no I love them together, this has been the happiest I have ever seen Edward, but he can't be spending his entire life with her. What if something happens to her that he can't stop? She is becoming his entire existence, and what if she's not ready for that? What if I'm not ready for that?

I knew that what I was saying was immature, and selfish, but for my brother to completely change his way of living, or rather being, just because of one person, then maybe they would need a break. "I know it will never happen, but maybe he needs some time away from her, just a day or so, so that he can calm down and spend some more time with his family."

"I agree, and so does everyone in this house, but who's going to be the one to tell him, I know I'm not."

"He'll probably come around, so I don't think that anyone will have to tell him." The conversation was a short one, as I decided that I wanted to go for a run.

I left the house shortly after my conversation with Jasper, and I promised Esme I would be back soon. I started out the front door and circled the house heading towards the water. I had slowed for a moment when he finally caught up with me.

"Alice?" the gentle voice came from behind me.

_Edward?_

"Alice, please slow down, come back here, I want to talk."

I continued for a moment thinking over whether I really wanted to talk to him or not. I decided that now was the best time I would probably get with him so I agreed and slowed down to a walking pace. He quickly caught up with me from there.

He understood what I was worried about as soon as he came close enough to focus on what was really bothering me, but he kept it to himself.

"Alice, I thought you were on my side with this."

"There are no sides Edward, we're a family and everyone, including Rosalie, is going to be there to support you no matter what you choose to do. We might not all agree with it, but we'll be there for you. You just have to do us the favor of not ignoring us and maybe spending a little more time with us."

"I understand that, but I can't be in two places at once, and right now Bella needs some looking after."

"So why can't we do things together?"

He looked at me perplexed as if he really couldn't understand my idea and my thoughts. "What do you mean?"

_You know what I mean, if she knows about us, then why can't we spend time with her too so that we can enjoy the company of the two of you. We would get our Edward back, and you would be able to watch over her at the same time._

"What about Jasper?"

"He loves you too much to ruin something like that, and I'd be there to watch, to make sure that he wasn't planning anything just incase."

"I suppose."

I sat down on the warm earth beside a tree. I hadn't realized that my hour run had actually worn me down a bit. I felt the warm air fill my lungs and exhale again. A few minutes passed before anyone said anything.

"So you're taking her to the meadow?" I asked.

"I thinks so, I want her to be comfortable with us and I don't think she can completely do that until she fully understands exactly what we are."

_Rose is not going to be happy about that._

"Yeah, I know she's going to be mad."

"That shouldn't stop you."

"It's not."

"Then why are you hesitant?"

He looked down at the ground before taking a seat next to me. "I'm still not sure I can control myself around her. My head spins when I simply touch her, and to have her, alone like that, I'm afraid of what might happen."

"I see the way you look at each other, you love her, and she loves you too." He tried to interrupt but I continued, "I know you Edward, you would never do that to her, or to yourself."

He still seemed worried. He traced a figure eight in the dirt with his finger. Another moment of silence passed.

"You know, maybe it wouldn't be that bad of an idea if she joined us."

"Alice, don't ever say that." He turned sharply to me.

"It will be her choice, no one is saying that we should make her, but I think if that's what she wants eventually, then that's what she should have. I think she'd be a wonderful addition to the family."

"Alice!"

"Edward, seriously, she probably wouldn't even want to go through with all of it, but incase she does …"

"She won't. She will never know how the transformation happens either, and you won't tell her." His eyes were stern looking into mine. I had no response.

"Let's go hunt tomorrow," I said suddenly, trying to break another moment of silence and lighten the mood. _It will be easier if you have recently hunted, you won't have thirst as another temptation_.

"I'm not sure if that will do it, Alice."

"It will help at least." His reaction was still downtrodden. _Edward, it's just one hunt, and if you are serious about the meadow you will need the extra strength. What harm could it do?_

"I'm not worried about harm it would do, honestly, I don't know if I can go without seeing her for that long." I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"What so are you never going to go hunting again? Oh yeah, that's a good way to stop from doing anything irresponsible, starve yourself, great plan."

"Okay Alice, I get it, but I hate saying good bye."

"It will just be one day."

"I know, but what if something happens?"

"I'll tell Jasper, or Emmett to watch out for her,"

"I don't know …"

I knew this wasn't going to get far unless I did some compromising. "Alright, how about we only skip a half of a day, we'll leave after lunch, but no later, we both need the extra energy."

He considered this for a moment, "Okay, fine, we'll go tomorrow."

"Good," I stood up to head back to home, "I'll get to be introduced to her then tomorrow." I started off again back towards the house. He quickly caught up with me though.

"What makes you think that I'm going to let you be introduced to her?"

I closed my eyes.

_Edward and Bella are sitting at a table, I walk over, and Edward introduces me to her, a shy smile across his face._

"Oh trust me, you'll let me," I winked at him and sped up.

"Alice!" we chased each other all the way back to the house. Edward might be faster than me, but I can weave in and out of the trees so much quicker than he can. Every time he would think he would have me, I would be able to swerve around and lose him again. We finally made it back to the house, where Edward finally caught me and tackled me in the yard.

"Hey, I want in!" Emmett's booming voice came from the kitchen door.

I couldn't stop laughing as Emmett joined in on the fun. Soon behind him Jasper came through the door, followed by Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. Having the family together always made things feel whole.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward had returned home by sunrise after his night of "watching" Bella, but left again as usual in time to pick her up. The four of us got into Rosalie's car again, which she was thoroughly enjoying. She loves being the center of attention, and with all the boys at school pining over both her and her car, she felt like she truly is the "queen bee."

By lunch time it didn't surprise me that Edward had taken his seat alone with Bella, but the others at my table seemed a little more upset by it.

"He's going to do something stupid, and we're all going to have to pay for it," Rosalie said, not directly speaking to anyone. No one answered her. Instead, we all continued on our different trains of thoughts for the majority of the lunch period. I focused mainly on the plans ahead for the hunting trip. At one point I closed my eyes trying to focus on Bella's safety, but there is nothing out of the ordinary in her future. I turned my head to look back at my siblings, only to find Rosalie glaring in Edward's direction.

"Rose!" I whispered sharply and she turned her head away from their direction. _Sorry Edward, she doesn't mean it. _I turned back to Rosalie, but she wasn't paying attention. "I should get going." Jasper's hand was on mine by then.

"Come home soon," he said, a small smile crossing his face. I know he hates to see me go anywhere without him, but he can take comfort in my promises that nothing will happen.

"I will, I promise," I leaned forward to place my lips against his. I would definitely miss his soothing touch, but I wouldn't be gone for long, just a few hours with Edward. As I got up to meet with Edward I laughed at how an hour seems trivial in comparison to our eternal lifetime, but an hour away from Jasper seems like eternity.

"Alice," Edward addressed me without moving.

"Edward," I replied, unable to contain my smile anymore as I saw Bella for the first time in person this close.

"Alice, Bella – Bella, Alice,"

"Hello Bella," I said in almost a sing, song voice, "it's nice to finally meet you."

Her expression confused me a bit, almost as if she were afraid of something. "Hi Alice," was her only response.

I turned to Edward now, realizing he had been looking at me, "Are you ready?"

"Nearly. I'll meet you at the car," his warning stare was my cue that I was no longer wanted in the conversation. I turned and headed for the cafeteria doors.

_The air rushes by the silver Volvo, but the driver, instead of the bronze-haired beauty that usually is in that seat, is a shorter, more delicate figure. The short spiked hair matches the interior, and I soon recognized myself in the driver's seat._

The cool air outside was refreshing as I crossed towards Edward's car. I closed my eyes focusing on Bella, so that I could assure Edward that she would be alright. Nothing changed for her; she would have a simple night of folding clothes and spending some time alone.

_Edward, are you ready yet?_

"I'm right here, stop worrying," I opened my eyes to see him crossing the parking lot.

"Hah, who said I was worrying?"

There was no response. I turned and headed towards the left side of the parked Volvo.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm driving aren't I?" I tried to remember back to the vision, but I was fairly certain that I would be the one driving today.

"What, are you crazy?"

_But I saw that I was driving._

"You probably saw that you were driving the Volvo back to school while I drive Bella's truck.

_Oh, okay fine._ My spirits started to drop, but I changed the subject as we got in our respective seats in the car.

"I like her Edward, she seems really nice."

"I told you you'd like her."

"She doesn't like us very much, does she?"

"She has no problem with you, but Rosalie is a bit intimidating."

"That will take some time for her to get over, just give her time."

"Yeah, I know." He turned his head back at the school before pulling out of the parking lot.

_She's going to be fine. There's no reason for you to worry. _There was no answer. _I promise, nothing's going to happen, I would tell you if something were. _

"I know Alice, thanks." He took another moment and then finally drove out onto the main street.

We arrived at Bella's house and he climbed up to her window. The way that he did it was so familiar. That must be what he does every night, I try my best not to see what he does when he's with her, and so far I had been pretty successful at that. I waited for a few minutes for Edward, who took longer than I was expecting, but he returned soon enough. I followed him in the Volvo as he pulled Bella's truck into a parking space. It took him another minute or two before he left the truck and returned to the car.

_What took you so long?_

"Nothing"

Not knowing something, although rare, was a feeling that I absolutely hated. However, if he wanted to be secretive about his relationship with Bella, then fine, that didn't bother me.

"I just wanted to give her a quick reminder," his smile lit up the car.

_I really love the two of you together, you should see the way you look at each other, it's incredible_.

The rest of the ride was quiet, a few nonchalant comments every now and then until we reached the park. Hunting with Edward was always fun. Unlike Emmett he was less competitive, but it was still like a game to him. Watching him glide around fields after animals was almost as enjoyable as being the one to catch the animal. I knew I was going to miss the quality time together with Edward, but I'm willing to give it up to see him happy.

All afternoon and well into the night Edward and I hunted. He would continually ask about Bella, and my response would always be that she was fine. By the end of the night we had finished, and returned to the car. The ride home was as quiet as the ride up, but just being able to spend time with him was worth every minute.

He left soon after we returned home to go meet Bella. The day was going to clear up for him, and I knew that Bella would accept what he was going to show her. I kept my eye on them for a good portion of the morning, but got too easily distracted.

Carlisle had work, so Esme decided to go for a day outside on her own. Rosalie and Emmett decided that they were going to go hunt for the day, so Jasper and I had a day alone.

"Is Edward really going to show Bella what happens in the sunlight?" he joined me on the couch.

"That's the plan."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"She's fine with it, and if she hasn't freaked out about what we are yet, then I don't think there's much more to worry about."

"It's only been, what, four days since he told her, shouldn't you wait a little longer before you say that she's going to be fine?"

"I guess so, but I have a feeling she's going to be fine."

His deep smile had more of an effect on me than his touch did, but it still didn't hurt when his hand touched the back of my neck. His head turned slightly so that he could be at a better level with my eyes. Lifting my chin up he stared into my eyes, and I couldn't help but stare back. His deep eyes hold so much conflict. With his other hand still at the back of my neck he pulled my head in to his. As our lips touched, his hand slowly felt down the middle of my back. The feel of his hard skin against mine was warming, even to such cold creatures as us.

I sat up straighter, and shifted myself to be closer to him on the couch, eventually falling on top of him. "Alice, are you sure no one's going to be home?"

"What are we 15? Yes I'm positive no one is home, and no one will be home anytime soon." And that did it for him; the intensity of his hold around me was both comforting and exciting. It has been a while since we were alone and got a chance like this.

His hard chest pressed gently against mine, and his hair fell smoothly through my fingers. He kept his arms tightly around me, one behind my head, and one at the curve of my back. I closed my eyes gently, inhaling the sweet aroma of his breath.

_Lips press gently against each other, eyes close in a familiar fashion. The vision recedes and the figures I was expecting to see is not there, instead there are a pale, bronze-haired boy and a flushed, brunette girl._

I couldn't help but gasp as I sat up, separating myself from Jasper.

"What? What happened?"

It took me a minute to refocus on my current situation, but the vision of Edward and Bella took me by such surprise that I could barely focus on Jasper. "Sorry Jasper, something changed with Edward and Bella though."

"Are they okay?" His voice had a slight hint of both worry and anger.

"I don't know." I closed my eyes tight trying to see anything, but all I could see was the same scene as before and nothing after that. "I can't see what happens exactly, just that Edward is planning on kissing Bella, and I don't know if he is going to be strong enough to resist…" I couldn't finish my sentence; I wouldn't let my mind run that way. I got up from the couch and crossed to the bedroom door.

"Alice, come back, where are you going?"

"I have to tell someone, what if something does happen to Bella, what do you think Edward's reaction would be? No matter what happens it's not going to be good."

"What if nothing happens, what if he is strong enough, don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

I had to think about this for a moment. He was strong enough to drive in a small car with her, and he spends most of his time with her, but what if being that close, face to face, is too much for him.

"Obviously nothing has happened yet, because he is unable to decide whether he can resist or not," Jasper continued, "I say we just wait it out, and if you have another vision involving Edward that even hints that something went wrong then we'll go do something about it. Carlisle should be home soon anyways, we can at least wait for him."

"I suppose," It was pointless to try to argue with Jasper, my emotions are too easily tricked around him.

"Why don't you come back and sit with me?" I knew what he was thinking.

"Jasper, I cannot focus on that right now, no offense, but I just can't."

I could see his face drop a bit, but he tried to make his voice convincing, "That's alright Alice, we'll just wait together."

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly, like so many sunny afternoons when Jasper and I chose not to go hunting. Once Carlisle arrived home I explained everything that I saw, and he agreed with Jasper that we should just wait a while.

I paced the length of the kitchen over and over, waiting for something to change. Emmett and Rosalie returned home before anything big happened, and then I saw it.

_Edward's car races down the quiet road, Bella in the passenger seat staring straight ahead. The car pulls up in front of our large white house, and Edward helps Bella up the front stairs. Once in the front door, she is met by Esme and Carlisle._

"He's going to bring her home!" My ecstatic reaction was received differently by each person in the room. Esme smiled her gentle smile, while Carlisle stood there, his hand on her shoulder, obviously thinking about what this would mean. Jasper seemed indifferent to the idea, and Emmett couldn't help but show a small snicker. I feared most the final look; Rosalie had nothing but utter hate in her eyes. "Don't you realize what this means? Edward kissed her, and he resisted! Everything is going to be alright!"

"She can't come." Rosalie answered in a flat voice.

"Rose …" Emmett began, but her hand on his chest prevented him from going any further.

"No, she won't come, it's not fair."

"Rosalie," Carlisle's voice was calm and I could feel Jasper trying to help the situation as well. "This is Edward's choice and it is not our place to tell him what he can and cannot do." The room went silent for a moment.

"Well I won't do it; I won't sit around and watch as he allows a human girl to enter into our private lives."

"She may not be human for long," I couldn't help but let it slip.

"How can you smile at that!" her voice was harsh and directed at me. "This is bad enough as it is that she knows about us, the last thing we need now is Bella as a new addition to the family."

"I think she would be a wonderful addition, and honestly Rosalie, I can't wait until someone changes her."

"Girls!" Carlisle cut us off, "we do not need to get into this now. If Edward wants to bring Bella home tomorrow, then he will, and no one will give him a hard time about it. Let's not worry about anyone else joining the family at this minute, and in the end it is Edward's decision anyways, not ours."

No one moved. I could almost see the fumes rising from Rosalie's head she was so upset. The look on Emmett's face was completely filled with worry as he tried to think of something that would cheer her up. "Who says she'll actually go through with it tomorrow? Why would a human girl want to go to a house full of vampires? I bet she doesn't even show up."

"What are you talking about?" Why was Emmett always the one to question my visions, "I saw that they would be here."

"Has he asked her yet? Has she had to make up her mind whether or not to come?"

I thought about this for a moment, "No, I guess not, but I still saw her coming."

"Alice, we all know that your visions are not completely reliable, I still bet she won't even come."

"What, are you crazy?" It was Jasper's turn to intercede now. "If Alice saw it, that's what's going to happen."

"I don't think so," Rosalie said, with a smirk finally showing on her face, "I'll bet you anything that she doesn't come."

"Anything?" Jasper seems pleased with this offer.

At this point Carlisle, Esme, and I turned back around to leave the kitchen, none of us wanted to get in the middle of that bet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As I crossed towards the stairs the front door swung open.

"Edward?" I turned to see him walk quickly to the stairs.

"Hey Alice," his words were short and rushed, but not angry.

"So you did it, you kissed her."

He paused, "Yes, I did."

"You did it, you were able to stop yourself!" I threw my arms around him, but apparently he wasn't as excited over this as I was.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me?" his eyes became dark.

"But you still did it, you were able to resist."

He continued up the stairs. Finally reaching his room he started to pick out a new set of clothes. "Edward," I paused before going on, "You're bringing her here?"

"I am?" he turned back to me, "well I guess that's a good idea anyways, it's only fair that she meets the rest of you." He continued to look at me.

"What about Jasper? I know he would never want to do anything to hurt her, but I've smelled her, and she is not as easily resistible as other humans."

"I'll talk to him, I don't want him anywhere near her."

"He wants to meet her."

He though for another second, "Well fine, but no contact what so ever. Where is he? I'll talk to him about it now."

"He's down in the kitchen with the others."

Edward proceeded to change and then rush downstairs. Within the minute he was out the door again. I returned downstairs to wait out the rest of the night with my family.

Apparently the feud over whether or not Bella was coming had ended, and everyone was on a new topic about our next hunting trip.

_The wind rushes through the trees in a blur. All three run together, sprinting between the wide trunks. Their hair all blows with the wind and their pale skin glistens despite the shadows. Their deep red eyes show no danger, but offer a warning that they are not like our kind._

"Alice? Alice what happened? What do you see?" Jasper's voice was near me, but I couldn't quite make out where he was.

"They're coming," Was all I was able to make out.

"Who? Who's coming?" Carlisle's voice was calmer than Jasper but still anxious.

"Another group of us, hunters, rushing through the woods somewhere close." My surroundings became clear again.

"Can you tell when they're coming?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't, but they aren't looking to hunt quite yet, they aren't a threat."

"Well that's a relief," Jasper had his arm around me.

"I'll tell Edward," Carlisle said before anyone could object.

No one left the room right away. I hadn't been prepared for the sudden vision, and it threw me off. I guess that I must have lost my balance because I was now sitting at the kitchen counter with Jasper holding on tighter than usual.

"I'm fine Jazz," I tried getting out of his strong hold, but even as I stood up he kept his hands gently on my shoulders.

I went up stairs with Jasper. The sun was just barely coming up and it would be a few more hours until Edward came home with Bella. Besides the vision I was overjoyed to be seeing her again. I honestly can't wait until she becomes one of us, no matter what Edward's intentions are.

Jasper and I were sitting on the couch when the door opened downstairs. "Bella's here!" I jumped off of the couch.

"Alice…" Jasper stayed seated, a worried look crossed his face. I knew that he was worried about his self control. I closed my eyes.

_Bella, Edward, Me, Carlisle, and Esme all stand together, Jasper remains at the base of the stairs. Nothing else happens until we all leave the room._

"You'll be fine, Jasper, I promise, just stay close to the stairs."

He contemplated for a moment, and then got up to follow me out. As soon as we reached the top of the stairs I saw the two of them together with Esme and Carlisle. "Hey Edward!" I rushed down the stairs as fast as I could, trying my best not to startle Bella. "Hi Bella!" I said, crossing to kiss her cheek lightly; if Edward could, then so could I.

As my lips touched her skin I couldn't help but take in her sweet smell. "You do smell nice, I never noticed before." I couldn't help the giggle, but I noticed Edward's stiff stance. _I'm fine, Edward, nothing's going to happen, and Jasper's fine too, he knows to stay away._ I turned around, realizing that I had rushed down before Jasper, and he was only now reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Bella," he said, staying where he was.

"Hello, Jasper." Bella smiled at him before continuing. "It's nice to meet you all – you have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you," Esme's voice was polite, "We're so glad that you came."

I couldn't take my eyes off of her; just the way that she acted as she stood in the middle of our front room impressed me.

The conversation continued, but I tried to get Carlisle's attention to see if he had told Edward about my vision. Finally when our eyes met he simply nodded at me, understanding the look in my eyes. I didn't notice the rest of the action around me until Esme's shoulder brushed against mine. "Come on, we'll leave them alone." Her whisper had a sound of joy to it. I looked around to see Edward and Bella crossing to the piano. I went to Jasper's side, and together we left the room.

Esme's expression was the happiest I'd seen her in a long time. Apparently I wasn't the only one enjoying Edward's new relationship. "They're wonderful together."

"Yes," Esme agreed with me, "I just hope that the other two will learn to accept them as well." Her eyes dropped a little.

"I'll go check on them," Carlisle obviously had another meaning to his, but he left the kitchen to return upstairs.

Edward's music echoed through the house, and we all sat, simply listening to him play. When his songs were over, the rest of us stayed in the kitchen, allowing them their space.

"How does the weather look for the next few days? Are there any breaks in the rain for a good hunting trip?" Jasper's attempt to change the subject helped the silence a bit. Once again I closed my eyes to focus.

_The only weather in Forks is a storm, a loud, rainy storm. I follow the vision out of the town of Forks and into a nearby clearing. The thunder roars in the background, but the area stays clear._

"Sorry Jasper, no great hunting weather." His face dropped, "But, there's something else you might enjoy?" His eyes shot up at once. "There's a storm brewing for later this afternoon"

"Did I hear a storm?" Emmett's voice entered the kitchen almost on cue. "Anyone up for a game of ball?"

"Of course!" Jasper literally jumped from his seat. "I'll go tell Carlisle, and Rose, and Edw …" he cut himself off. "Well, I guess I'll go tell Carlisle and Rose." His enthusiasm dropped a bit, but the excitement never left his eyes.

"Why don't you invite Bella and Edward to come?" Esme's voice was clear and confident.

I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea, but just incase I wanted to make sure nothing would happen.

_Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and I are all out in the field preparing for the game. I fast forward as much as possible, but nothing out of the ordinary happens._

"That looks great Esme. I'll go invite them now." Jasper followed me to the staircase. While walking up them, we could hear the heavy noises of something moving upstairs. Of course, Edward would be enjoying himself with Bella, but it was beyond me what the two of them were doing, and I really did not want to find out.

"Can we come in?" I asked, trying my best not to disturb them once we reached his door.

"Go ahead." Edward responded. I loved seeing the two of them together; they really do make each other unbelievably happy. I crossed to sit near them, but I could feel Jasper's resistance towards entering after me.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you wanted to share." I couldn't help but laugh. _You two make so much noise for whatever it is you're doing up here._

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," he laughed, holding her tight.

"Actually," Jasper's voice came from behind me, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?

I sensed Edward's hesitation. "Of course you should bring Bella," I urged.

"Do you want to go?" he asked her.

She agreed as he started to explain the need for a storm.

"Will I need an umbrella?" Bella's question was sincere, but I couldn't help but completely laugh at it.

"Will she?" Jasper asked.

"No, the storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good, then." Jasper was more than excited now.

Edward looked back at Bella, and I took that as my cue to leave. "Let's go see if Carlisle will come."

"Like you don't know," Jasper laughed, following me out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sky grew progressively darker by the minute as we continued towards the field. I was so excited. We spent time together as a family, but this time we would be able to share that with Bella. As we arrived at the field we immediately began to set up for the game. Jasper and I went out to start warming up, Carlisle began setting up the bases, but Emmett and Rosalie were talking to Esme.

Before the next clap of thunder the wind caught up around my head, filled with that slightly familiar sweet smell; Bella and Edward became visible across the field. While turning to see them Rosalie crossed my path, headed in the opposite direction; I considered following her, but it was pointless trying to talk to her now.

"It's time," I exclaimed as a roll of thunder shook the field.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett responded to the thunder.

"Let's go," I grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him out to the field. I could barely wait any longer. We split up into teams, Me, Edward, and Carlisle against Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Alright," Esme called, "Batter up!"

A bolt of excitement shot up through my body as I stood there, looking directly into Emmett's eyes. Strike, I thought to myself, I pulled my arm back and shot the ball right to Jasper. A smile crossed his face as the ball hit his hand, and he threw it back to me. Just two more, I thought. The ball left my hand sharply again, however Emmett hit this one. I'll admit it was a nice hit, too bad Edward was about to catch it. I caught a glimpse of Bella's shocked face and I couldn't help but smile.

The best part of the game was seeing Bella's reactions to the different plays. It was, once again, our turn to be up for bat. Carlisle stepped to the plate and –

_The three red-eyed vampires run in one direction, just to hear the thunder further off. They stop suddenly, and then change direction. The setting changes, all of us remain in the field, but three join us. The other vampires have come to the field. The light remains the same, meaning that they arrive very soon. They stand there in the clearing, all together, eyeing every one of us._

A flood of fear filled my mind. How could I have missed this? I didn't realize that they were close. "I didn't see," I couldn't think of the words to say, to apologize with, "I couldn't tell," I could barely hear myself speak.

I heard Carlisle's voice next, "What is it, Alice?"

I thought quickly how to answer his question, "They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before."

"What changed?" Jasper's voice was the closest now.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path."

"How soon?" Carlisle asked.

"Less than five minutes, they're running – they want to play." I couldn't believe that I missed this, how could I not have seen them coming? I closed my eyes, searching for any more information, but the vision remained the same.

"How many?" Emmett's voice was louder than the others.

"Three."

His tone changed, "Three! Let them come."

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle said after a moment, "Alice said they were simply curious."

Everyone continued back to the field, but I couldn't believe what I had done, what I had missed. I walked, almost in a trance, with Esme towards Bella. Edward tried to fix Bella's hair around her face.

"That won't help, I could smell her across the field." I explained.

"I know," I could hear the frustration in Edward's voice.

Everyone began playing, but cautiously.

Within a few minutes they had entered the clearing and we all slowed the game. They looked the same as they did in my vision, but for some reason, more fierce now than I expected. We all turned to look at Carlisle, but he kept his focus straight ahead at them as they approached him.

"We thought we heard a game. I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He introduced the others without turning from Carlisle.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." Her name just fit in with the rest of ours.

"Do you have room for a few more players?"

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

The conversation seemed to slowly dissipate behind other thoughts.

_Edward suddenly tenses, and one of the visitors matches his stance. The vision switches to Emmett, me, and Edward, with Bella, running through the woods._

This was not going to end well. I looked over at Edward, but he did not return my glance. Did he not see this happening as well? He stood in front of Bella, his eyes switching back and fourth between all three of the new vampires in our field. My concentration on Edward broke when I heard my name.

"Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep." Carlisle addressed us without moving his eyes from the apparent pack leader. Suddenly I got a look from the one … James, a peculiar, yet familiar look, almost as if he were focusing very hard on something. This moment quickly passed for the moment that I dreaded was finally here.

Bella's scent suddenly whirled through my head, Edward tensed, and so did the other visitor. _Edward!_ I tried desperately to get his attention, but he kept his focus on the other vampire, James.

"What's this?" The leader asked.

"She's with us," Carlisle's voice changed slightly.

"You brought a snack?"

I could only imagine Bella's thoughts right now, but I was too nervous to draw attention to her by looking over. I could tell, it was only moments until Edward and Bella would have to run, to leave. The cue came with Carlisle's statement.

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" I couldn't stand it anymore. I raced to Bella's side.

"Let's go Bella," Edward's voice was firm.

_How could I have missed this?_ _She should not have been here; I should have been able to tell everyone that they were coming._ I felt Emmett's next to me, and I caught up with his pace.

We reached the shade of the trees and Edward picked Bella up. We all ran together, and as we reached the Jeep I hopped quickly into the front seat.

"Strap her in," Edward ordered Emmett, taking his place next to me.

_I'm sorry._ I tried explaining this to Edward, but he would not respond. I closed my eyes, trying to replay what I saw all day, but nothing predicted this happening.

"Where are we going?" Bella's voice was piercing through the quiet. No one answered her. "Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here – far away – now."

She argued with him about it for a moment, but I tried blocking it out, still focusing on whatever future was already determined. Nothing changed.

"I won't!" Bella's voice was frantic. "You have to take me back – Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family – Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

I couldn't concentrate. I tried seeing what would happen, but so many minds were indecisive, and no definite decisions were being made. All I saw were blurs of images rushing quickly through my head. One thing came clearly.

_James looks for something, but is unable to find it._

He can't find Bella. This is good, this means that he won't get to her. "Edward, pull over," I finally interrupted the conversation. Edward looked at me, but sped up instead. "Edward, let's just talk this through."

His response was harsh and cold. "You don't understand, he's a tracker, Alice, did you _see_ that? He's a tracker!"

These words sent a shiver up my spine. Of course, he would not stop at anything.

"Pull over Edward," I tried to be as harsh as I could, but a glimpse of doubt caught my tone. He did not listen. "Do it, Edward."

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mine. Tracking is his passion, his obsession – and he wants her, Alice – _her_ specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where –" I started to argue for couldn't finish.

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

"Charlie!" Bella's voice was completely panicked, "You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!"

"She's right," I pointed out, he needed to understand this. "Let's just look at our options for a minute." _Please Edward, just give it a minute, there are other options._

Edward stopped the car. "There are no options."

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella yelled.

"We have to take her back," Emmett chimed in.

"No," Edward was not giving in.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her," Emmett urged.

"He'll wait."

"I can wait, too." This was surprising coming from Emmett, since he never agreed with anything involving Alice when Rosalie was around.

"You didn't see it – you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him." Why was he saying this in front of Bella? Was he insane? _She is already Petrified Edward!_ He looked at me, understanding this, but his face stayed firm.

"That's an option," Emmett's mood lightened, probably thinking about a fight between the vampires.

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them too." I could tell Edward's words were more censored.

"There are enough of us."

"There's another option," I interrupted.

Edward glared at me, his eyes more intense than I have ever seen them. "There – is – no – other – option!"

I continued to stare at Edward while he stared back. _Edward, would you listen to some reason? We could bring her back, he would be waiting, but we would protect her. We bring her back with Carlisle … _

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella. "Does anyone want to hear my plan?"

"No," Edward growled. I glared back at him, the anger now rising in my own eyes.

"Listen," Bella continued, "You take me back."

"No," Edward said again, stronger this time.

"You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

I looked back at Bella, contemplating this idea. It really might work.

Emmett broke the silence, "It's not a bad idea, really."

I added, "It might work – and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that."

"It's too dangerous," Edward was still persistent, "I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

"Edward, he's not getting through us." Emmett tried to convince him.

_Bella is at her house, then Bella is driving with us, then she is at our house. Everywhere we go he does not attack. I can't sense him anywhere._

"I don't see him attacking. He'll wait for you to leave her alone." _You know this is the best choice Edward._

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen."

Bella interrupted again. "I _demand_ that you take me home," She wasn't getting anywhere, and I could tell it was just aggravating Edward more. "Please." Her tone changed.

Edward thought for a minute before explaining his entire plan. No matter how many times I looked there was still no attack by the vampire. The Jeep started again underneath us as Edward turned around, racing again back towards town. "This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes. Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

I thought about this plan.

_We arrive at Bella's house. I look around, but he's no where to be seen._

"We're going to make it there before him," I reassured; obviously he did not see what I saw. "What are we going to do with the Jeep?"

"You're driving it home," His eyes remained on the road as he talked to me.

"No I'm not."

He spoke under his voice, and I tried to ignore it, but it was a definite threat.

"We can't all fit in my truck." Bella whispered, "I think you should let me go alone."

"Bella, please just do this my way, just this once."

"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile, if you're not in town tomorrow; he's going to get suspicious."

"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters."

"Then what about the tracker? He was the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

"Edward, listen to her, I think she's right," Emmett added.

"Yes, she is." I had to agree, no matter how hurt it would make him.

"I can't do that," his voice was softer.

"Emmett should stay too, he definitely got an eyeful of Emmett." Bella added, I knew Emmett's reaction to this.

I couldn't help but smile. "You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," I agreed. _She has to do this without you._ Edward turned on me.

"You think I should let her to alone?"

"Of course, not," I thought for a minute, "Jasper and I will take her." _I promise, he'll be able to control himself, and I won't leave them alone. _

"I can't do that," I could tell from his expression, however, that he was finally giving in.

Bella added, "Hang out here for a week, a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home." I actually approve of his plan.

"Meet you where?" he questioned.

"Phoenix."

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going."

"And you make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I'm going."

"She's diabolical," Emmett laughed. I can't help but agree.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"There are several million people in Phoenix."

"It's not that hard to find a phone book."

"I won't go home,"

"Oh?"

I'm quite old enough to get my own place,"

I butted in, "Edward, we'll be with her."

He looked back at me, "What are _you_ going to do in _Phoenix?"_

"Stay indoors," I answered with a little smile.

I turned away at this, and looked out my window as we approached town even quicker. I considered this plan in its entirety. There were some patches, but that just needed some contemplating. Jasper and I would just have to watch Bella. At least I would be with Jasper. He would be the best one to keep her calm anyways; I'm just worried whether he will be able to control himself. My thoughts were interrupted again when Edward turned to me.

"Can Jasper handle this?" He asked, obviously listening in on my thoughts.

"Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered."

"Can _you_ handle this?" I couldn't believe this question. I glared at him. _I can do this better than you can Edward and you know it!_

"But keep your opinions to yourself," he answered.

We arrived at her house. "He's not here, let's go." Edward ordered, "Alice, Emmett." I exited the car, and quickly rushed to Bella's truck, sneaking inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I watched as Edward walked her to the door. The look in his eyes as he watched her was strangely familiar, the same look I have seen in Jasper's eyes. At that one moment I realized how truly, madly in love he was with her, and how important this was to him. I swear, I will never let anything happen to that girl. I would never be able to look at his face again if anything goes wrong.

At that moment I started looking; looking for anything involving James.

_His eyes glare as Bella crosses in front of him leaving her house. Tears stream down her cheeks, but nothing happens. Then he chases the cars driving swiftly through the night._

_Edward!_ I tried to make my thoughts as loud as possible, but he promised he'd be listening. _Edward! He's here! He's coming; he'll be here watching her! Get out of there and warn Emmett! HURRY!_

Within seconds, Edward was by my side in Bella's truck. "Go to the Jeep with Emmett, plans have changed, follow me and Bella back to the house, and make sure that all four of us get into the house safely. He shouldn't attack as long s we all stay together."

"Okay," I agreed, I couldn't think of what else to say.

"Don't forget, she needs to eat more often than we do."

"I won't forget." I started to get out of the car.

"And Alice," I turned back to him, "You have to promise me that you will watch her, and make sure that nothing happens to her, don't let her leave your sight, make sure that –"

I cut him off, "Edward, I promise she will be fine. I love her too, you know, trust me that nothing will happen."

"Thank you Alice, and tell Jasper that too, I shouldn't have gotten everyone in this mess."

"It's not your fault Edward." I looked again back into his eyes; I looked into the furry, the anxiety, and the worry that clouded his face. I turned, and went back to the Jeep where Emmett was sitting. As I climbed into the driver's seat, Bella was just leaving the house. I turned to Emmett, there were not words exchanged, but we both understood that this was the beginning of a long journey. He turned and went back outside into the dark air.

When she reached her truck, we both started up the engines and I followed close behind Edward. Emmett followed next to us the entire drive home.

When we arrived, Emmett carried Bella inside and Edward and I stayed by their side. As we entered the house everyone got up. "He's tracking us," Edward informed everyone.

"I was afraid of that," a voice came from the corner of the room, an unfamiliar voice that even caught me and Edward off guard. Laurent stood staring back at us.

I rushed to Jasper, whispering the plan in his ear, and we ran upstairs.

Bursting through our door, we collected everything we would need, money, credit cards, sunglasses, and a quick change of clothes. I stood there with Jasper for a moment, and he pulled me into his arms. The first trace of fear finally creped up on me, and I held him tight in my arms. He lifted my chin up and placed his lips against mine. In that instant I had a new boost of confidence.

I heard Esme's footsteps up the stairs, and gathered the last things together and placed them in my leather bag. Jasper started downstairs and I waited at the top for Esme and Bella. We raced down the stairs where everyone was waiting. Carlisle handed me a small silver cell phone.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," Carlisle explained, "Alice, Jasper – take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

We nodded, looked at each other, and ten back to Bella. Her face was still blank with fear.

"We're taking the Jeep," Carlisle continued. "Alice, will they take the bait?"

I closed my eyes.

_The Jeep leaves the driveway; soon after James follows. The truck then leaves, followed by Victoria._

"He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that.

"Let's go," Carlisle walked towards the kitchen. Edward crossed to Bella. I couldn't look away from the two of them. I felt Jasper's arm around my shoulders, and finally everyone was ready to go. Bella's eyes watered and I longed to have that feeling again, just to be able to release everything. Esme answered the phone.

"Now," she said, and Rosalie and Esme headed towards the kitchen. Esme turned, looked back at the three of us waiting, her gentle smile was a comforting reminder of why we were all doing this.

I answered my phone just as it started to vibrate. "Esme says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." I headed out to the back of the house. I got in the car and drove it to the front of the house. Reentering the house I noticed Jasper and Bella talking. "May I?" I asked before picking her up.

"You're the first one to ask permission." I had to laugh at this, and I lifted her up and brought her to the car.

The drive was long. Bella slept in the back with me, but hearing her mention Edward's name over and over was almost torture. What our family had done to her life, I felt bad about, yet I had never seen Edward to happy for the entire time that I have known him. She finally fell asleep after crying for about two hours straight. Jasper and I didn't talk much, afraid that we would wake her up. He broke the silence only once.

"Carlisle is going to call us when anything changes with James, and Esme or Rose will call if anything happens with Victoria. They are going to be cautions though, they don't want them having any idea where we are going."

'Okay," I whispered in response.

As we were getting closer, Bella finally woke up. "Which way to the airport, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Stay on the I-ten, we'll pass right by it." She answered in a monotone. "Are we flying somewhere?" she looked up at me. Her eyes were bright red, and had a look of defeat in them.

"No, but it's better to be close, just in case," I answered her, trying to be convincing. After this she put her head back down on my neck and fell asleep. It was nice feeling her breathing and her heart pulsing, it was soothing in a way. We came to the airport and found the nearest hotel. I bundled up as much as possible to cover my skin, and picked Bella up out of the back seat.

The sun was glaring down, and the temperature was a severe difference from Washington. Jasper took the bags and went straight to the front desk inside after parking. I went inside and sat down in a chair with Bella on my lap. Jasper came over with a room key and went to take her from me, but I didn't want to let her go. We went up to our room. Inside it had one main room with a television, and another room with a bed in it and a bathroom. I laid her down on the bed, closed the blinds, shut off the lights, and closed the door. Jasper turned on the television, and we both sat down on the couch.

I didn't know what to do; I just sat there, and waited. Jasper held me close in his arms. The hours passed terribly slowly; Carlisle should have called by now. We should have some news, and I started to worry about Edward, and what Bella would do if anything happened to him. I racked my mind for any clues as to what was happening but I couldn't find anything.

It was about three when I heard her soft footsteps on the floor. I knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" she answered.

"You look like you could sleep longer," I commented as I took note of her tired eyes. I crossed to the window to close the blinds. "We'll need to stay inside."

"Okay," she responded, but her voice was hoarse.

"Thirsty?" I asked.

"I'm okay. How about you?" I was glad she changed her tone.

"Nothing unmanageable." I didn't want her worrying about that with me or Jasper. "I ordered some food for you, it's in the front room. Edward reminded me that you have to eat a lot more frequently than we do."

"He called?" she looked eager and I felt horrible for my response.

"No, it was before we left." Her face fell. I helped her to the other room where Jasper was. Bella sat down on the floor with her food and I moved to the side of the couch next to Jasper. A few minutes passed, and I looked down at Bella, finding her looking back up at me.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"Nothing's wrong." I was a bit surprised at her question.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for Carlisle to call."

"And should he have called by now?" I couldn't help but look over to the phone. I wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"What does that mean? That he hasn't called yet?"

I tried to sound as calm and convincing as possible. "It just means that they don't have anything to tell us." I hoped she would leave it at that. Jasper was suddenly at my side.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about. You are completely safe here."

"I know that."

"Then why are you frightened?"

"You heard what Laurent said. He said James was lethal." Her voice was becoming panicked. "What if something goes wrong, and they get separated? If something happens to any of them Carlisle, Emmett, Edward …" I could feel her voice shake, "If that wild female hurts Esme, how would I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me –" Her voice finally stopped as she began crying again. I reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Bella, Bella, stop," Jasper's voice was calming, and I realized he was doing his best to help the situation. "You're worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this – none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is' don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries. Listen to me! Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you."

"But why should you –" her confusion was apparent.

I interrupted, "It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?" And that was the end of it. The rest of the day past slowly, Jasper and I stayed on the couch, and Bella could not seem to stay still. I grew more and more worried about her. She finally went into the back room and I followed as inconspicuously as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She lay down on the bed.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

I had to be careful with answering this question so I thought for a moment before responding. "Carlisle wanted to lead the tracker as far north as possible, wait for him to get close, and then turn and ambush him. Esme and Rosalie were supposed to head west as long as they could keep the female behind them. If she turned around, they were to head back to Forks and keep an eye on your dad. So I imagine things are going well if they can't call. It means the tracker is close enough that they don't want him to overhear."

"And Esme?"

I thought for a moment again. "I think she must be back in Forks. She won't call if there's any chance the female will overhear. I expect they're all just being very careful."

"Do you think they're safe, really?"

"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?"

"Would you tell me the truth, though?"

"Yes. I will always tell you the truth."

"Tell me then … how do you become a vampire," I was not expecting this one, and I remembered Edward's warning not to tell her this information. I don't understand why she can't find out. "Edward doesn't want me to tell you that." I said, partly wishing she would just accept that and move on.

"That's not fair," she responded, "I think I have a right to know."

"I know." I couldn't think of anything else to say. She didn't say anything either. What harm could it do? So he would be mad at me, but she does have the right to now. "He'll be _extremely_ angry."

"It's none of his business. This is between you and me. Alice, as a friend, I'm begging you."

I thought about this. Her deep brown eyes looked almost pleading. "I'll tell you the mechanics of it, but I don't remember it myself, and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory." She didn't say anything. I took a deep breath and began. "As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal – much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey. We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We are also venomous." As I said this I watched her face carefully, watching for any change in her facial expression, but she didn't change, so I continued. "The venom doesn't kill, it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."

A look of understanding flooded her face. "So … if the venom is left to spread …"

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the blood stream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death." I could see her mood change. "It's not that pleasant, you see." I wish she would understand this.

"Edward said that it was very hard to do … I don't quite understand."

"We're also like sharks in a way. Once we taste the blood, or even smell it for that matter, it becomes very hard to keep from feeding. Sometimes impossible. So you see, to actually bite someone, to taste the blood, it would begin the frenzy. It's difficult on both sides – the blood-lust on the one hand, the awful pain on the other."

"Why do you think you don't remember?"

I looked down at this, "I don't know. For everyone else, the pain of transformation is the sharpest memory they have of their human life; I remember nothing of being human."

This is the one thing that makes me different from everyone else. The seconds passed, and then suddenly something came to me.

_There is a room, a long room, with mirrors everywhere. There is a wooden floor and James is in the room, not doing anything, just waiting. There is a yellow, no gold band across the mirrors. There is no action, just the still image._

I jumped up before I could truly register what I had just seen. I ran into the other room, "Something changed."

Jasper met me at the door, holding my shoulders in his hands, and brought me back to the bed.

"What did you see?" he asked, looking directly into my eyes. I explained to him what I saw. "Where is the room?"

"I don't know. Something is missing – another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?"

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

"What is he doing?"

I searched my mind trying to find him again.

_It is darker now, with only one light coming from a screen like a television._

"He's watching TV…"

_The small numbers on the box beneath the television scroll slowly as the screen moves. The room is different, but it is too dark to see any detail._

"No, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place."

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark."

"And the mirror room, what else is there?"

I closed my eyes, reciting everything that appeared in front of my eyes in the slightly changed vision. "Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits." That's all I could see. I looked up to meet Jasper's worried eyes.

"There's nothing else?"

I shook my head.

"What does it mean?" Bella asked.

I didn't know what to say. Jasper answered her instead. "It means the tracker's plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room."

"But we don't know where these rooms are?"

"No."

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them." I couldn't help but speak before I thought about the words.

"Should we call?" She asked. I looked at Jasper thinking about it, but before anything could happen, the phone rang in the other room. For once I was surprised by something, and did not see this coming. I rushed across the room and picked up the phone.

"Alice?" Carlisle's voice was music to my ears, yet still not completely comforting.

"Carlisle"

"Alice, is Bella alright? Is she still with you?"

"Yes." I looked over to Bella.

"He has changed his plans, Alice. He is no longer following us. He stayed far enough away so that Edward couldn't keep track of him and he seems to have gotten on a plane. We aren't positive about where he is going, but it's probably back to Forks, but he could be headed towards you. Victoria went back to Forks and Esme and Rose are there with her."

I told Carlisle about my vision.

"Okay Alice, don't let Bella out of your sight. We are going back to Forks. Edward wants to talk to Bella, is she there?"

"Yes." I held the phone out to her, "Bella?"

She ran to me, and took the phone from my hands. She started talking to Edward and I returned to Jasper, explaining what was happening.

"You should draw what exactly you saw so that we don't forget how the scene looks." Jasper brought stationary to the table. I was so caught up in drawing that I didn't realize Bella standing by me.

"That's a ballet studio," she said in a monotone.

"Do you know this room?" Jasper asked. I hurried the drawing, hoping that she would be able to recognize more about where this room is.

"It looks like a place I used to go for dance lessons – when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same. That's where the bathrooms were – the doors were through the other dance floor. But there stereo was here," she pointed to the picture, "it was older, and there wasn't a TV. There was a window in the waiting room – you would see the room from this perspective if you looked through it."

"Are you sure it's the same room?" Jasper asked her.

"No, not at all – I suppose most dance studios would look the same – the mirrors, the bar. It's just the shape that looks familiar."

"Would you have any reason to go there now?" I asked.

"No, I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer – they always put me in the back for recitals."

"So there's no way it could be connected with you?" I asked, trying to fit the pieces together.

"No, I don't even think the same person owns it. I'm sure it's just another dance studio, somewhere."

"Where was the studio you went to?" Jasper asked.

"It was just around the corner from my mom's house. I used to walk there after school …"

"Here in Phoenix then?"

"Yes, Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus." A few minutes passed, and I simply sat there staring at the drawing, trying to figure out why he would think that she would go there. "Alice," I looked up when Bella addressed me, "Is that phone safe?"

"Yes, the number would just trace back to Washington."

"Then I can use it to call my mom."

"I thought she was in Florida."

"She is – but she's coming home soon, and she can't come back to that house while …"

I understand her fear, "How will you reach her?"

"They don't have a permanent number except at the house – she's supposed to check her messages regularly."

I wasn't sure whether this would hurt any of our plans, so I turned, "Jasper?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't think there's any way it could hurt – be sure you don't say where you are of course.

She crossed to the phone and left a message for her mom. She came back to the couch. She seemed unable to sit still, and yet she eventually got tired enough. I continued drawing the few visions I had, but when I was certain she was asleep I brought her back to the bed. Jasper and I sat on the couch, close, not saying anything, just sitting; just waiting. Suddenly, I saw something new, someone had made a decision.

_There is a different room, with dark beams across the ceiling and the walls are paneled in wood and the floor is covered with carpet. There is a window on one wall and an opening through another wall to a separate room. There is stone on one side of the entrance with a fireplace. There is a TV and a VCR on a wooden stand and there is an aged sectional sofa in front of the TV with a coffee table. There is a phone in the corner of the room, and a light on the side table._

Reliving this image for Jasper, he got more stationary for me to draw. While immersed in the drawing, Bella came out of her room, but I barely noticed until she started talking.

"The phone goes there." She pointed to the paper. I looked up suddenly. "That's my mother's house: she continued to stare at the paper. I flew up across the room to the phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello," Edward's voice was surprisingly comforting but I couldn't focus on that.

"Edward! He is at Bella's mom's house! I just saw him again, and that was the dark room with the TV in it, he is waiting there, at her mom's house."

"Alice, calm down, you just saw this?"

"Yes Edward! He's coming to Phoenix!"

"Okay, look, Carlisle, Emmett, and I are coming to get Bella. We'll be on the first flight out."

"What about her mom? She's coming home soon?"

"You and Jasper stay in Phoenix and keep watch on the house. Can you do that Alice?"

"Yes."

"You will need to get Bella to the airport, but make sure that you don't loose sight of her."

"I promise Edward. I will see you soon." I hung up the phone. I turned, "Bella," I looked into her eyes, "Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?"

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."

"But my mother … he came here for my mother, Alice!"

"Jasper and I will stay till she's safe."

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love … Alice, I can't –"

"We'll catch him, Bella."

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

I looked up at Jasper, trying to get him to help her. He placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "I don't want to go back to sleep," she stepped away from him. She crossed into the other room and slammed the door. I went to Jasper, and he held me in his arms. The next hour passed slowly, like time usually did in the hotel room, but the phone rang again, and I was eager to hear from Edward.

"Alice," his voice strained to stay calm, "we are getting on the plane now, and we are scheduled to land at nine-forty-five. Make sure that Bella is there then, and that she is ready to go. We will leave as soon as we get to her, and you and Jasper are to go find somewhere new to stay closer to her mom's house."

"Of course Edward," The phone went dead. I turned to Jasper, "Edward's plane will be here in a few hours, and we aren't going to stay here anymore, so we need to go check out. He got the hint, and left the room.

"They're boarding their plane; they'll land at 9:45." I said, as Bella joined me in the main room.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He went to check out."

"You aren't staying here?"

"No we're relocating closer to your mother's house." A few seconds passed, and the phone rang again. I went to get it, expecting Edward's voice again. "Hello?"

"Bella? Bella?" the voice was a strange, unfamiliar female voice.

"No, she's right here." I handed the phone to Bella, and mouthed 'your mother'. I took a step back, but kept my eyes on her. I couldn't tell what was happening with the conversation, but something was upsetting her. Please, don't have her mom be going home yet. Bella, still looking extremely worried, backed into the other room and closed the door. I stood completely still in the middle of the room listening. She didn't say much and seemed to be listening a lot, but I couldn't hear everything.

She finally came out of the room and seemed more tired, probably from arguing with her mother, but something was off. "My mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away."

What a relief, but I could still tell Bella was not completely comforted yet. "We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry."

She turned away from me. "Alice, if I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean."

"Sure, Bella." She did not look back at me. She crossed, instead, to the desk, and started writing. I returned to the couch.

_The same room as before, the dance studio, but this time it wasn't just James in the room, Bella was there too, underneath him, almost unconscious. Her blood splattered on both the mirrors and spilled out across the wooden floors. The look in James' eyes pure hatred._

"Alice," I could hear Bella's voice, but I couldn't answer her.

Suddenly I heard the door open, "Alice!" and he was behind me, "What is it?"

All I could manage was "Bella,"

"I'm right here," she said. "What did you see?"

I couldn't get it out of my head; the sight of Bella, on the ground, covered with her blood, and James there … it was too much. Suddenly I remembered where I was and saw the terror in Bella's eyes. I hurried to find the words that would relax her. "Nothing, really," I said quickly, as convincingly as I could, "Just the same room as before." Technically this was not a lie. She did not argue with my vagueness. I took another deep breath, trying to settle myself. I felt Jasper's hands on mine. "Did you want breakfast?"

"No, I'll eat at the airport." She turned and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower, and crossed to Jasper, this time I was the one to hold him. I could barely make the words come out of my mouth to describe what I saw. Just his touch was comforting, and I quickly calmed down.

By seven o'clock we left for the airport. The ride was uneasy for everyone. I kept looking back at Bella, making sure that she was there, and keeping an eye on Jasper at the same time.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"How does it work? The things that you see? Edward said it wasn't definite … that things change?"

I was not in the mood to talk about this, but if I didn't answer, she would probably become suspicious of what I saw at the hotel. "Yes, things change … some things are more certain than others … like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds – make a new decision, no matter how small, the whole future shifts."

"So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here."

"Yes," was the only response I could think of.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We finally arrived at the airport, and I escorted Bella inside. She led the way to where we would be meeting Edward; now we could only wait. I went over and over the visions in my head, trying to figure out what I did wrong, why was this always my fault? Jasper sat to my right and Bella to my left. We sat there silently; however I kept an eye on her the entire time.

"My letter," Bella said, placing the envelope on my leather bag. The only thing that I could possibly say to her at this point was to offer her breakfast. She hadn't eaten in a while, but she kept refusing. I couldn't truly focus on that, however, I was trying to figure out what was going to go wrong, what would lead her to end up in that room with … with him.

Minutes passed quicker at the airport. "I think I'll eat now," she said standing up.

"I'll come with you." I said, starting to get up to join her.

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" I couldn't read her expression. "I'm feeling a little …" I suppose this wasn't going to be an issue, although I have never heard her ask for Jasper, but it would make sense I suppose. I nodded, and watched them leave. I went back to my thinking, but nothing changed. I didn't pay much attention to time, and I didn't realize the amount of time that passed until I heard Jasper again.

"Alice, she isn't back yet." His words rang in my ear for a moment.

"What?"

"She needed to use the bathroom, and it has been a while, maybe I don't know humans well enough anymore, but do they usually take ten minutes?" I stood up instantly, ready to run, but at that moment, I felt a hand on my shoulder. My head tilted up at Jasper, just to see him staring straight behind me. Edward's dark eyes stared down at me. _Edward, I'm sorry._ I couldn't think of anything else.

His focus changed to Jasper, and in a split second, Jasper was pinned up against the wall with Edward's tight grip around his neck.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" He shouted, "I gave you one task, to not let her out of your sight, and you can't even do that!" After that Carlisle and Emmett were on either side of him, pulling him off of Jasper and I ran to his side. "Where is she?"

"She went to the bathroom, right over there." Jasper pointed, still holding his own neck. He took off. Following her scent Edward raced through the airport with Emmett and Carlisle right after him,

"I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't think anything of it."

"It's okay Jasper, but we need to focus on finding her now." I turned back to where we were sitting, and walked back to get our bag. As I approached the area, it suddenly dawned on me, the letter! I took it, opening it in my shaking hands, and read Bella's scribbling handwriting.

Edward,

I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry.

Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please.

And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me.

I love you. Forgive me.

Bella.

In that second everything fit together. Her mother's phone call, her reaction to it, why she was acting so strangely at the airport. I took off after Edward and Jasper followed close behind me. It didn't take long for us to find the others. They stopped out on the sidewalk half a block down from the exit.

"Edward!" I yelled, rushing towards him, his hands were in his head.

"We lost her scent here," Carlisle said, but I couldn't pay much attention to him.

"Edward, read this! She left it for you!" I handed him the letter. His eyes scanned the words.

"Alice, do you know where she went?"  
"To her mother's house probably," Jasper answered for me.

"The dance studio," I corrected, "about a block away from her mom's.

"Alice, where is that?"

"Fifty-Eighth Street and Cactus," I replied automatically.

"Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, find a car," Carlisle ordered, "Alice and I will meet you there." Carlisle took my hand and we raced towards the Mercedes.

The drive was quick, and I explained the latest vision that I had to Carlisle. All we could do is hope it isn't too late.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We all arrived at the dance studio at the same time, but Emmett was the first one inside.

The split second image that I caught was horrifying. Bella lay, on the floor of the studio, broken glass all around her, and blood covering the floor and soaking through her shirt. James was there, her hand to his mouth.

"Jasper, hold your breath!" I yelled.

Emmett hit him hard, knocking him out of the way as Edward was the first to cross to Bella's side. The sight was too intense. Carlisle rushed in after and went to help Bella. I stood, to the side, not wanting to get in their way, but I couldn't stand to leave her. The smell was unbearable.

Edward's voice echoed in my head, pleading her not to leave him, and I went to put my hand on his shoulder but he quickly knocked it off, and I took a step back. Carlisle was inspecting her wounds, and I couldn't stand to watch her in so much pain. He touched her head and she let out a horrific cry of pain. It was almost too much to bear, but at least she was conscious.

"She lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," Carlisle's words were comforting. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken. Some ribs, too, I think."

Edward's rage was unmistakable.

"Edward," Bella mumbled.

"Bella, you're going to be fine," Edward reassured, "Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."

"Edward," her voice was louder now.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts," this was it, I couldn't take seeing her like this, I turned around.

"My bag, please … Hold your breath, Alice, it will help." I did as Carlisle told me.

"Alice?" I turned when I heard Bella say my name, and took a step forward, but stopped as the smell intensified.

"She's here, she knew where to find you." Edward explained.

"My hand hurts."

"I know, Bella, Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

"My hand is burning!" She screamed. I looked to her hand. The realization of the situation started to sink in. What happened next seemed to all happen in a blur. "The fire! Someone stop the fire!" she screamed.

"Carlisle! Her hand!" Edward yelled.

"He bit her," Carlisle was now anxious as well and now no one could truly keep calm.

I couldn't stand staying away, no matter now intense the smell was. "Edward, you have to do it." I brushed my hand across her face, and whipped away the tears.

"No!" Edward yelled.

"Alice," Bella's voice sounded pained, and I held her cheek in my hand and tried to comfort her. Her pain was unbearable to watch.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said suddenly. Both Edward and I looked sharply at him.

"What?" Edward said pleading.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean."

I was shocked. "Will that work?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry."

Edward's expression changed instantly. "Carlisle, I … I don't know if I can do that."

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

"Edward!" Bella screamed, but opened her eyes, still full of tears.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" I hadn't noticed that I was fixated on her face until I heard my name. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late."

I ran to his bag, found a leg brace and a wrap, and brought it back to Carlisle. I helped hold her still while he wrapped it.

I don't know how he did it, but his determination drove Edward to bring her hand to his lips. The seconds felt like hours as he lifted the venom from her blood.

"Edward," her voice was weak now.

"He's right here, Bella." I reassured her, holding her face in my hand again.

"Stay, Edward, stay with me …"

He lifted his head, "I will."

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked as he put his things back in his bag.

"Her blood tastes clean, I can taste the morphine."

"Bella?" Carlisle turned to her.

She mumbled in response.

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes, thank you, Edward."

"I love you," he answered.

"I know," I smiled at the two of them; the worst was over.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked again.

"What?" her voice continuously got weaker.

"Where is your mother?"

"In Florida, he tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos." She rested her head back down again. "Alice … Alice, the video – he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." Her words echoed for a minute before I understood their meaning. "I smell gasoline."

It was at this point that I remembered Emmett and Jasper. I turned around to find them spreading Gasoline over the dance studio, with a pile of debris in the corner. I rushed to Jasper and he put his arms around me firmly, holding me in a tight embrace. Edward carried Bella outside, followed by Carlisle. I pressed my lips to Jasper's and then followed them outside to let Jasper and Emmett finish.

Before I reached the door Emmett yelled after me.

"Alice! What do you want to do with this tape?" I was puzzled by his statement until it finally clicked. The video … the video that Bella was just talking about which contained the information about where I came from.

"Can I have it?" I asked him. Emmett shrugged and tossed me the tape. "Thank you Emmett." I left and got into the car with Carlisle and Edward.

We arrived at the hospital and Carlisle went to take her into surgery, Edward followed.

"Edward," Carlisle was firm, "You need to stay here; you have done enough. Stay with Alice."

Edward protested, but eventually Carlisle convinced him it was in Bella's best interest if he was not there when they had t set her legs and ribs again. He came back and I wrapped my arms around his waste. We walked towards the chairs in the waiting room when Edward stopped me.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the tape in my hand.

"Um … it's the tape that James made."

His tone changed, you could sense the fury. "Why do you have that? Why would you want to watch that?" he took the tape and was about to snap it in half when I grabbed it back from him.

"Edward! James knew what happened to me, why I don't remember anything from before becoming … this." Edward's face changed. "I'm not asking you to watch it with me, I realize you would never want to have to relive what just happened, but I want to know about me." I turned my back on him and began to walk away to put the tape with the rest of my bags.

"Alice!" Edward came after me, "Alice, I'm sorry. I want to be there when you watch it so that you don't go through that alone, okay?"

I could see the apology in his eyes. "Okay, but we're not going through something like that again today, I'll wait."

And that settled it. We returned to the chairs in the waiting room and sat, impatiently. The next hour was one of the slowest times of my entire life … or existence. Carlisle came out after about an hour and a half to say that she would be alright, and the two of us rushed into her room.

She lay there, in the bed, bandaged from head to toe. Edward rushed to her side and kissed for forehead gently.

"She's going to be okay," Carlisle promised.

"What's that smell?" Edward asked, picking his head up again.

Carlisle let out a little laugh. "They had to give her more blood, so she's going to smell a little different for a while.

"I don't like it," Edward confessed.

At that moment we were joined by Emmett and Jasper. After ditching the stolen car they must have run the entire way to the hospital.

"I just got off the phone with Esme, Victoria must have heard about James because she left Washington." Emmett explained, "Esme and Rose chased her as far as they could until they lost her. Esme said that they would come down, but they want to stay around up there just to make sure that she doesn't come back."

"Good," I said, "Except we still have one issue to sort out." Everyone looked up at me as I said this. "How are we going to explain this to Charlie and her mom?"

"I was thinking about that," Carlisle admitted, "And I think it would be best if this was all an accident."

"That won't be hard to convince her parents of," I laughed, "but how do we explain why we all are here?"

"I think it would be best if Emmett and Jasper go home now, so as not to complicate things and have to add why the majority of our family is all in Phoenix. You two catch the next flight to Washington," Carlisle explained. "Now we just need an excuse why Alice, Edward, and I are here."

"I followed her," Edward added, "When she broke up with me, I followed her to Phoenix, with parental supervision and sibling support." Edward smiled at me.

"They agreed to meet at the hotel where we were staying and Bella fell down the stairs and through the glass window." Everyone in the room stared at me. "What, it's possible!"

"She's right," Edward agreed with me, "It's probably the best explanation for her injuries. Now we just need to find a hotel with a broken window."

"I'll take care of that," I jumped at the opportunity and left the room. I picked up a small container of extra blood on the way out.

I found the car parked outside of the hospital and went to the nearby hotel. Quickly I found two staircases ending with a large glass window. I made slight marks on the walls where she might have hit up against, and finally broke the large window, letting the glass fall out onto the dirt below. To add to the fabrication I took the container of blood out of my pocket and broke it over the broken glass. I worked quickly so that no one would notice what I was doing, and once the scene was satisfactory I returned to the hospital.

Carlisle and Edward were waiting in the waiting room, and I half skipped through the sliding doors to meet them. "I'm all done," unable to hide my smile.

"Good," Carlisle said, "I'm going to phone Charlie and Renee."

"Thank you Alice," Edward looked up at me, "For everything, really. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her."

"I don't know what any of us would have done. I would never have let that happen to her, she's a part of the family now, and this will never happen again." The feel of his arms around me was comforting. Finally I was confident that everything was really over.

"Let me call," I stopped Carlisle before he left the room. He simply nodded a response.

Walking down a quiet hallway I took the small silver phone out of my pocket. Dialing Charlie's phone I thought over in my head what I was going to say to him.

"Hello?" his voice sounded anxious.

"Charlie, this is Alice Cullen, I'm here in Phoenix with Bella."

"Oh thank God, is she alright?"

"She will be fine, but there was an accident. We have her in a hospital and Carlisle says she is going to be fine."

"What happened?" his voice became more nervous.

"She fell down some stairs, but her injuries aren't severe, she just has a broken leg and a few other scratches." I tried to sound convincing, while playing down the situation.

"I'll be down there right away,"

I couldn't help but panic a little bit at this; what if Victoria followed him? "That's alright Charlie, she will be out of here in a day or two and we'll bring her home safely."

He paused, probably thinking over his possibilities, then gave in, "Alright, thank you Alice."

"Anytime," and I hung up the phone. Going over the dialed numbers in the call log on the phone I found Bella's house phone number. Luckily I got the voice mail. After leaving a message for her mom, I returned to my family.


	14. Chapter 14

so i know that there's a scene with Alice and Bella shopping, but that's already been wonderfully written and i decided it was too similar to rewrite it in Alice's POV

Chapter 14

Renee arrived around five and went straight into Bella's room. With tears streaming down her face, Carlisle assured her that everything was going to be okay. Renee really does look like Bella. She has shorter hair, and child-like eyes, but you can tell that they are related. Carlisle explained what happened in full detail and then introduced her to Edward and me. She talked with Edward and Carlisle as I left the room. The night went on, and eventually I got my turn to talk with Renee.

She told me all about Bella as a little girl, and I told her about my new friendship with Bella and how much she means to not only Edward, but our whole family.

Renee slept in Bella's room, and Edward stayed in there as well. Carlisle and I went out, not for very long, but just to talk and get some air. We reflected on the day's events. It was nice to be outside with the slight breeze. As soon as the sun started to rise we returned to the hospital.

I sat down again in a waiting room chair as Carlisle went to check on Edward and Bella. About a half hour later, Edward joined me in the waiting room. "Hey." His voice was tired.

"Hey." I replied.

"Are you ready?" He asked, holding the tape from my bag. I smiled slightly at him and he smiled that crooked smile in response.

We went into Bella's room. Carlisle had told us that she would need to sleep and stay still so that she would heal. They need to keep her asleep for a couple of days at least.

Renee had gone to see Phil and was going to be out for the rest of the morning. Edward kissed Bella's forehead and then got up to turn the television on. He slipped the tape into the VCR and I closed the door. We lowered the volume and began to watch.

The tape was dark at first, you couldn't see much of what was happening, but you could hear it; that desperate voice of Bella's mom that I had heard on the phone. This repeated over and over again, each time bringing back the memories of the past few days. The room was dimly lit. Finally a more familiar voice came into the picture; James' voice. "This is for you Edward." The dark monotone voice sent shivers down my spine. Renee's voice continued. "Bella? Bella? Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again!" the sound of a door opening and closing came once the tape repeated, then you could see her. Her face was covered in sweat, and a fearful, yet fearless look filled her eyes. She looked panicked and then suddenly her eyes rested on something.

Something else in the frame moved and landed in front of the camer. The deep voice continued. "Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?"

Bella's response was shaky, covered with fear, and yet somehow relieved.

"You don't sound angry that I tricked you."

"I'm not." There was a pause.

"How odd," James seemed amused, "you really mean it. I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting, I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing – some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all." A long pause, "I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend is gong to avenge you?"

"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."

Edward interrupted the tape, "How could she have expected me not to do something, I couldn't have just let him kill her!"

"Edward, shh, it's okay, it's all over now, just watch."

The deep voice continued talking, "Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only need a little luck." Another pause, "When Victoria couldn't get to your father, I had her find out more about you. There was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. So, after I talked to Victoria, I decided to come to Phoenix to pay your mother a visit. I'd heard you say you were going home. At first, I never dreamed you meant it. But then I wondered. Humans can be very predictable; they like to be somewhere familiar, somewhere safe. And wouldn't it be the perfect ploy, to go to the last place you should be when you're hiding – the place that you said you'd be.

"But of course I wasn't sure, it was just a hunch. I usually get a feeling about the prey that I'm hunting, a sixth sense, if you will. I listened to your message when I got to your mother's house, but of course I couldn't be sure where you'd called from. It was very useful to have your number, but you could have been in Antarctica for all I knew, and the game wouldn't work unless you were close by.

"Then your boyfriend got on a plane to Phoenix. Victoria was monitoring them for me, naturally; in a game with this many players, I couldn't be working alone. And so they told me what I'd hoped, that you were here after all."

Edward interrupted again, "Why did I have to be so dumb about that, I should have known he would assume she would be wherever I was going."

"Edward!" I stopped him, "Stop it. You couldn't have helped it, none of us knew what was going to happen, but just watch the movie."

The movie continued, "Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend. Edward, isn't it?" Pause. "Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward? James then moved to the side revealing Bella's nervous face to the camera. "I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."

"Why did I do this to her?" Edward whispered, but I gave up and didn't argue with him.

"Before we begin …" James took a step towards Bella as her face went completely white.

"I would just like to rub it in, just a bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me.

"You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked – I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans – and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in the black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments." I listened to his words with pain dripping through my body. I couldn't peel my eyes from the TV; I just kept listening to his harsh words. "When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then. I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

His words came to me like a whirlwind. I had been in an asylum, for visions that I had. I was in the same exact position that Bella was in yesterday. I suppose I was in such a dark place before, I wouldn't remember anything that happened.

The video kept playing, "Alice," I could hear the astonishment in Bella's voice.

"Yes, your little friend. I _was_ surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually."

I couldn't help but gasp. Edward put one arm around me, making sure that I was okay, but I still couldn't move my eyes from the screen. A million things washed through my head at that moment as everything fit into place. "I'm so sorry Edward," I whispered.

He turned to look at me, a puzzled expression across his face; he really must have been paying close attention to the movie instead of to my thoughts, but all too soon he understood what I meant.

"Alice," his look was stern, yet loving, "none of this is your fault." I couldn't break away fro his stare until I heard the voices from the tape again. I nodded and tried to accept his words.

"Well, I suppose we should get on with it." The tone in James' voice had changed a bit, "And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message." Edward and I starred intently at the screen as James started to move around the frame. At that moment, something moved quickly across the picture and then back again, but I couldn't tell exactly what it was. I searched the screen, looking for any clues, and then I saw the broken glass, the blood, and the limp figure against the far wall. The voice returned, "That's a very nice effect, I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?" The arm around my shoulder flinched, and I could hear the low growl in Edward's throat.

As the movie played on I couldn't watch most of it, but just hearing Bella's screams were unbearable. Edward didn't take his eyes off the screen the entire time, however. When he stopped the tape the image of Bella, Carlisle, and Edward together spread across the television. Neither of us said anything, there was nothing to say. Instead, we just sat there.

Finally Edward ejected the tape and broke it in half. "It will be okay, it's all over." My voice was a soft whisper. "She loves you, Edward."

"I know, Alice." He turned wrapping his arms around me one more time before leaving the room again.

The worst part of the next 24 hours was watching Edward and Renee. No matter what Carlisle said to try to comfort them, they hardly left Bella's side. Renee only left to talk to Phil and to get something to eat. Edward never left Bella's side. I spent most of the day and night in the waiting room with Carlisle. He started getting classed in to help with surgeries at one point, and being alone gave me time to think. I love Edward, but I know that he is going to beat himself up over what happened. What about Esme and Rosalie with Victoria? I searched the future in Forks, looking for her return, but there was no sign of her. I suppose that was a good thing.

I continued looking for Victoria well into the night and partially into Friday morning.

_Esme and Rosalie slow down from running around the high school. The streets are bare because of the early hour._

_The vision switches to the pale room with Bella. She sits up in the bed, eyes open. Edward sits next to her, talking with her._

I stood up and crossed the waiting room towards Bella's room. "Edward?" I said, stepping slowly into the room. Renee was out talking to Phil.

"Yes Alice."

_She's going to wake up in a few hours Edward, she's fine._ I'm going to go tell Carlisle.

"Thank you Alice, I'll tell Carlisle, why don't you go hunt?"

"Hunt?" I laughed, "Where is there anywhere to hunt in Phoenix? I'll wait until we get home, thanks." I turned and left the room.

The majority of the day was spent in the waiting room. I talked with Renee some more until she would go to talk with Phil, or get something to eat. Finally Bella woke up. I waited for Renee to visit with her first, then gave Edward some time. When a nurse left the room I knew Bella would be asleep again, but I figured I'd check on her anyways.

Edward sat there, keeping her hand gently between his. He never looked up from her face. I stayed for only a few minutes and then Carlisle came to interrupt.

"They're keeping her here for another two days, so we will leave on Sunday. I figure we'll all drive back together."

"Sounds good," Edward didn't even look up at Carlisle.

"Okay then," Carlisle left the room.

"Alice,"

"Yes?" I was afraid of this moment. "I need a word with you."

"Edward, I know, I wasn't supposed to tell her about the process of becoming a vampire, but I figured she has the right to know if she wants to, you can't keep her in the dark forever."

"I wish you hadn't." He clutched the top of his nose with his two fingers.

"Yes, I know, but she should know."

"She wants it more than ever now, and I don't want that for her; I also don't think I can do that."

"Well let time play it out, but you know it's going to happen eventually."

"No, I don't know that!" he kept his voice still soft around Bella. "And you need to promise you will never do that to her."

I stared at him for an instant. "Alright, Edward, but it should remain her decision."

"I understand Alice, but I just need to know that you won't do it."

"Okay." And that ended the conversation. I returned out into the waiting room. Renee had already left, and there was little to do.

By the time all of Bella's papers were signed, we helped her into the Mercedes. Bella sat in the back with her leg securely elevated on Edward's lap. The ride home was quiet, but the car was a calm surrounding. We made few stops and kept our speed at an acceptable rate.

Once we were home we dropped Bella off at Charlie's. After their embrace and Charlie's thorough questioning he turned to thank Carlisle excessively. I volunteered to stay and help Bella shower and change before bed. Carlisle and Edward left with the Mercedes and I helped Charlie carry Bella up the stairs, although I did most of the work.

"Alice, you don't have to do this." Her sheepish look made me smile.

"Oh, yes I do, would you really like Charlie to help you instead?" she relaxed a bit and managed a smile.

"I suppose not, but, Alice?" I met her eyes, "Is Edward going to see me tonight?"

I didn't even have to look ahead to know the answer, "Of course, Bella, he loves you more than anything and leaving you alone now is the last thing he would ever do."

I helped her manage a shower and change and then Edward met us in her room.

"I'll take over from here," he said, crossing to sit by her on the bed.

"Alright, I'll be back in the morning Bella," I kissed the top of her head gently before leaving through her window the way Edward had come in.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

The rest of the month passed in a similar fashion. Charlie seemed more and more grateful for my assistance by the day, yet more and more resilient towards Edward. Edward spent the majority of his time with Bella, when he was allowed to.

"Alice," Edward addressed me one day after school before he was allowed to visit Bella, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes?" for once I hadn't seen this coming, but apparently I was too caught up in my new world involving Bella.

"I want to take Bella to prom."

Ecstatic, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him "Oh Edward, that's a wonderful idea! Should we go as well? Oh this is so exciting, wait until we tell everyone, Rosalie will be so happy."

"Yes, I know, but that's another thing, Bella won't approve so I want it to be a surprise, or as much of a surprise as possible."

I was slightly confused by his response but continued, "Alright, that's not a problem, but can Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I come as well?"

"Of course I would want you there, but I need you to help me," I simply nodded and he continued, "Bella will need a dress, and shoes, and probably some accessories of some sort, and I don't think she'll be out of her cast by then, so you will need to improvise, and …"

But I cut him off, "Just leave it to me, Edward," _I promise I'll make everything perfect and I won't ruin the surprise. This is going to be awesome!_ I skipped out of the room and up the stairs.

"Rosalie! I'm going shopping, what to come?" within moments she was with me in the hallway, purse in hand.

"Ready when you are," she smiled, "Shopping for anything in particular?"

"Oh, nothing too exciting …" I started, a small smirk on my face, "just some prom dresses," I couldn't hold it in anymore. We both screamed at the top of our lungs with excitement.

"Geez girls," Emmett came out of Rosalie's room while still in the act of putting on his shirt, I tried to block out the mental image of what they had been doing, "what's the big fuss about?"

"We're going to prom!" Rosalie threw her arms around Emmett.

"We're what?"

"Yep," I interrupted, "Edward says we're all going to prom this year," I purposefully left out his reasoning of bringing Bella.

"Isn't that exciting?" Rosalie finally unlocked her grip around Emmett.

"Uh … sure," Emmett managed a smile. By this time both Esme and Jasper had overheard the news and had joined us in the hallway.

"Come on, Rosalie we better get going if we're going to make it before lunch."

She squeaked once again and followed me to my room to get my purse.

"So where are we going?"

"I was figuring maybe Seattle, and then maybe going down towards Hoquiam if we don't find much. Oh, and we also need to pick out a dress for Bella."

She stopped directly in the middle of my room, now moving or saying anything.

"Rosalie, Edward wants to bring her, and it's his prerogative. Don't worry; everyone's focus is still going to be on you."

"I don't want her there. I don't want here anywhere, I just want her out of our lives! Hasn't she caused us enough trouble over the past month?"

"Rosalie, I'm not getting into this today, so we are going to go shopping, and we are going to enjoy ourselves, and we are going to pick out a dress for Bella."

She didn't reply. The drive wasn't too long and we got there in plenty of time. Sifting through the dresses we both picked out ones that we liked. Trying them on, we waltzed through the dressing rooms. Rosalie was the first to find her dress. The scarlet gown seemed at first a bit extravagant but it suited her. It looked stunning on her, but then again, what didn't look stunning on Rosalie. Her figure was accentuated by the dress, and it emphasized her slender height.

We moved on to some more stores where I continued to try on dresses. Finally at a small boutique I found my perfect dress. It was black, elegant, and totally me. The small shapes showed hints of my skin, while the form of the dress showed off my figure. I knew Jasper would love it.

We searched all of the stores in Seattle, yet still we were unable to find a dress perfectly suitable for Bella. We headed down towards Hoquiam where there were a few more boutiques. Finally we happened upon one that seemed just right. The small store had three elegant dresses in the display window, and the sales woman greeted us at the door. Once we were inside I saw it,

_Edward spins Bella around the floor, holding her tightly against his body. Her dress swirls through the air around him._

"We're looking for a deep blue, silk and chiffon dress, with a floral design. It is off the shoulder and the fabric is pulled together to one side before draping to the ground."

"Oh, I know exactly the one you are talking about, it just came in from fashion week yesterday." the sale's woman smiled at us. She showed us around the corner to a display where the dress stood, the same one from my vision.

"It's perfect!" It was stunning, and it would look amazing on Bella. The plan was going to work, Bella would go through with the night, and look incredible at the same time. We purchased the dress and returned to shopping. We picked out shoes and accessories before going home, but had no such luck with shoes for Bella.

The night of the prom finally drew closer. The day before prom Edward went over to Charlie's house before Bella got home from school to tell him the plan. Charlie loved the idea, and agreed to let Bella spend the day with us. I decided to make that day my own.

I picked Bella up from her house around ten o'clock. "So, what's the plan for the day?" She questioned nonchalantly.

"Oh, you'll see," a smile swept across my face.

"Please, Alice, no surprises."

"Sorry, Bella, but today is going to be all about surprises. Just wait, please."

We set off, but only a few minutes into the ride Bella caught on.

"We aren't going to your house?"

"Nope," I said with a tight smile, "We need to do a little shopping first."

"Alice," she began to complain but stopped.

"There's nothing you can say or do to avoid this Bella."

We started off our shopping trip with a manicure and pedicure for Bella. She never ceased to resist. Then we moved onto shoes, and decided on a thin, blue stiletto heel that would match perfectly with the dress.

"Are we going home now?"

"Yes."

"Good, I was starting to have serious Edward deprivation."

I laughed, "Sorry, but you'll have to wait a bit longer; he's gone out with the boys for the day. I promise he'll be back later; it's just you and I today."

"Oh great," I took no offense to her sarcasm.

Once we were inside the house I raced her up to my room and into the bathroom. I already had set up all of the necessities and a chair for Bella. "What's all this?"

"You'll see." I hurried to wash her hair in the sink before toweling it dry. I enjoy using the different products in her hair, and experimenting with the different makeup on her gentle skin, but the best part is seeing her reactions.

"Alice, please I really don't think this is necessary for whatever the occasion."

I stopped her before she could continue.

"Bella, please, you know I don't remember much about my past life, so won't you do me the favor of having one day to relive this experience?" I knew she wouldn't argue with that.

Her hair went quickly into hot curlers and she stayed relatively still as I focused on her makeup. She needed very little makeup, but some mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick should do the trick. "Alice, really …"

"Bella, please, you won't ruin this for me will you?" I interrupted.

"Oh, alright." She finally gave in.

Her hair rolled out of the curlers into perfect curls around her shoulders. After spraying them I pinned them back out of her face. Time passed swiftly and before long I realized how late it was getting. Edward would want us out of the house before they left. I hurried her back into my room, and rushed across to my closet I took out her dress.

"Alice, what is that?" she said staring.

"It's for you, now it will be easier for both of us if you don't make a fuss over this, there's no way you're getting out of it." I smiled at her worried expression.

I helped her into the dress, which thankfully fit over her cast. The different layers fell gently into place; it fit perfectly.

"Alice, what is all this for?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope, I'm having way too much fun."

"Is it all over now?"

"One more thing," I walked her over to my full length mirror. "Look at you."

She stood there, staring at her mirrored reflection. She didn't say anything at first, she just stood. I smiled with complete joy. "Thank you Alice, for whatever this is for." She finally smiled.

"You're welcome, and Edward's going to love it too." The red behind her cheeks glowed.

I helped her back to my bed and instructed her to sit. The sound of the door closing downstairs echoed up the stairway.

"Is that Edward?" Bella's eyes lit up.

"Yes, but you need to stay here. Don't even think of getting up because I'll know, and I doubt you'd be able to make it all the way to the door on your own anyways," I laughed as I left the room. I met Edward at the top of the stairs.

"Is she ready?" Edward asked.

"You'll see eventually, now go get ready, and don't even think about peaking." I instructed and he continued up to his room followed by Emmett and Jasper. We smiled at each other as we passed but nothing more.

My dress hung in Rosalie's closet. She was already in her gown, making last touch ups to her hair. "You look great Rosalie, really."

"Thanks Alice," she smiled back, but continued to meet her own glance in the mirror.

I turned to get into my own dress. There wasn't much I could do with my hair, so I was ready to go before Rosalie so I practically dragged her out of the room. At the bottom of the stairs the three boys waited patiently, all in their tuxes, but the only one that caught my eye was Jasper. He stood tall, despite his comparison to Emmett, flowers in hand. He took my hand gently as I came down the stairs and kissed it. His lips moved to my shoulder and finally ended on my lips.

The fantasy was interrupted by Edward's soft cough. "Alright, she's ready when you are, she's in my room." I told Edward and Jasper and I turned to the door. Outside, the Mercedes was still next to Edward's favorite car, the Vanquish. We each took our place in the Mercedes and started off to the school.

Upon our arrival Rosalie and Emmett were the first ones through the door. The entire gym seemed to freeze as soon as we walked through the balloon arch. Rosalie ate it up, but I was too distracted by Jasper to pay much attention.

We crossed to the center of the dance floor. Jasper took my hand in his, and placed his arm around my waste. All I could see around him were the whirling images of the prom decorations and the faces of the other students in the room. Rosalie and Emmett danced next to us, but I couldn't notice any other dancers with us. It didn't matter.

I didn't take my eyes away from Jasper's until they arrived. Bella and Edward arrived shortly after us. He escorted her towards Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I. her face was the same rosy color that she had in front of my mirror. She looks stunning.

I smiled at her as she dances with Edward, but suddenly his face tensed. I looked towards the door, which was the direction that had caught Edward's attention as well. Soon enough another boy had taken Edward's place with Bella and Edward moved to a far wall. Their discussion seemed relatively normal, although I could barely hear their words over the music. _Is something wrong?_ I glanced back towards Edward. His head shook slightly which was a relief.

Edward returned to Bella, just to sweep her up and leave the floor. I looked back to meet Jasper's staring glance. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. He leaned his head forward, finally placing his lips gently to mine.


End file.
